The Path Through the Darkness
by screwdriver1421
Summary: A Paladin tries to find a friend... and saves the world... Chapters 18 and 19 up.
1. Ch. 1 - The Rogue Camp

The Rogue Camp  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Well, that sure looks like the place Cain described," I said to myself, examining the log fence in front of me.  
  
Turning to grab my pack, I paused, feeling the point of an arrow digging into my chest. Looking the length of it, I found myself staring into the charcoal gray eyes of a young woman holding a bow.  
  
"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage here," I said, glancing at my pack, and sword. "You see, I was not expecting company. I have no food left."  
  
Laughing, she lowered the bow, but kept the arrow notched. "Yes, I see that. We have been watching you for a long time, since you entered this area."  
  
"We?" I asked. "I only see you."  
  
"What good would our training be if anyone could see us? My Rogue sisters are nearby, and trust me, if you try anything, you will be come a pincushion," she said, her eyes growing even darker.  
  
"Very well," I replied. "I have a question for you. Is this the rogue encampment?" I pointed over my shoulder at the balustrade behind me.  
  
"Why do you ask?" the young woman replied.  
  
"I was told by a mage to meet him here," I mentioned. "Has he arrived? His name is Deckard Cain."  
  
At this, the rogue started. "I have not seen the old man for some time," she said. "He left for Tristram many weeks ago. He told us to expect a young Paladin to arrive around this time."  
  
"I am that Paladin. My name is Xavier Halcrion," I said. "I have journeyed for many days, and I am tired. Will you lead me into your encampment?" As if I had a choice, I knew I couldn't get in without her help.  
  
"Yes, follow me," she said. "By the way, my name is Kiara."  
  
Standing, I grabbed my pack, laced my left arm through my shield, and picked up my sword with my right hand. I kicked over the remaining coals, making sure the bright orange spots were no longer showing, and then kicked some dirt over them.  
  
"Lead the way," I gestured to Kiara.  
  
She turned, keeping her bow at the ready. As I followed, I caught glimpses of the other Rogues in Kiara's party moving quickly through the trees. I noticed they had their bows out, hunting for danger. Seeing this, I decided to leave my sword out.  
  
"Tell me, how long has it been since you started patrols in the area?" I asked Kiara.  
  
"About six months ago," Kiara answered, keeping her eyes on the surrounding terrain. "A... man... dressed in robes passed through, seeking the Monastery of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. The next week the encampment was set upon by hordes of demons.  
  
"There were skeletons, zombies, small winged demons... and others too horrible to describe," she shuddered, recalling the battles. "Many Rogues, and many Sisters, were slain. Akara is the last of the Sightless Eye. She will have more answers for you."  
  
Hearing a shout ahead, I froze.  
  
Kiara noticed me stop. "Come on, it's only the gate watch, challenging our escort."  
  
I began walking again. Approaching the gate, I noticed arrows dotting the wall and notches cut with bladed weapons. All around were patches of charred ground, even molten slag that had once been rock.  
  
"Where are the bodies?" I asked. "Surely a battle this severe left bodies."  
  
"The demon corpses disappear in the night," Kiara stated. "We don't know if the disintegrate and get blown away, or if the earth claims them as a fertilizer."  
  
I saw a shudder run through her, and felt one myself.  
  
Entering the camp, she said, "I'll take you to Akara, then I have to report to Kashya. Don't worry, I won't make you look so lax in your defenses," she laughed, referring to his 'capture'.  
  
"Thanks, I think," I replied.  
  
"Akara, this is Xavier, the Paladin Deckard Cain spoke of," Kiara stated. "He was outside the camp, and my patrol happened to run across him."  
  
I eyed the old woman. Dressed in a faded purple robe, with her long, gray hair, and wrinkled skin, she looked more like a sorceress than a priestess. Her yellow eyes locked on mine, and I could see the wisdom behind them.  
  
"Ah, a child of Zakarum! I would not have expected one here, had Cain not said you would come," she said, her voice raspy with age. "Welcome to our camp. Any problem you may have, please, come to me."  
  
"Where is Cain," I asked. "He was supposed to be here waiting for me."  
  
"Deckard Cain went to Tristram many days ago," she replied. "He said he was going to pay his respects to the dead."  
  
Tristram, the place where the portal opened and let the hell spawn Diablo into the world...  
  
Tristram, the place the hellish forces twisted and destroyed...  
  
Tristram, the place where no sane mortal would dare enter...  
  
"He should have returned by now," Akara frowned. Then her eyes lit up. Turning them on me she said, "While you are waiting, there is a small matter we could use your help with. In the neighboring field, there is a cave. In this cave there are monsters. If you can clear it, we would be very grateful."  
  
Jabbing the point of my sword into the ground, kneeling, and placing my hands on the pommel, I said "Milady, I would be honored." Secretly, I was questioning my sanity.  
  
"Very well. Kiara, you may report to Kashya," she said. As Kiara ducked out of the hut, Akara turned to me. "You may need supplies on this journey. Go to Charsi or Gheed for weapons and armor. I have scrolls and potions for you. Go, and may the Light shine on you."  
  
Leaving the hut, I went to the center of the camp, near a large fire, and dropped my pack. Then I made my way around the camp. I ran into Kashya first.  
  
"Oh, I see you are the one my Rogue scouts discovered," she snapped, her dark eyes burning with hatred. "You cannot expect help from us until you have proven yourself."  
  
"Good day to you, too, milady," I said, and turned away from the old Rogue.  
  
I met Charsi in one corner. She seemed... excited... to see a new face.  
  
"Good day!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes flashing in the firelight. "I... we don't see many wanderers around here. I am a blacksmith, and will help you with repairs."  
  
"Thank you," I said, wondering at her attitude. She seemed... helpful. "But I don't need anything now. I will return."  
  
Turning away, more to leave the heat of the forge than to leave her, I started toward Gheed's wagon. Before I got halfway, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Failing to hide the startled jump, I turned, and saw it was only Kiara.  
  
"Boo," she laughed. "I saw you heading over to Gheed. Before you go, I have to warn you, he will try to take all you have on his 'deals'. He's more interested in money than in customer service."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I admitted. Remembering my chat with Kashya, I asked, "Is she always that snippish?"  
  
"Who? Kashya?" Kiara said. "She just doesn't have much trust in newcomers. So many have passed, and so many have fled. She would rather take us to clear the evil ourselves, but she knows many of the sisters aren't strong enough to do so. So we wait, and pray, for assistance."  
  
Shaking herself, she turns to me. "You had better get some sleep, if you're going to the cave tomorrow. I'm sorry, but you will be alone. No one can join you for your fight."  
  
Looking at the moon, I realize it was well into the night. "You're right," I said. "I should get some sleep. Thanks for the advice."  
  
For the first time, she flashed me a smile without laughing, and I saw some of the worry in her face fade. Then, just as suddenly, it was back. "Good night," she said.  
  
"Good night."  
  
I watched her walk over to her sisters, who were gathered around a small fire. As she approached, I could hear a few of them laughing at her, and they shot glances at me. She sat down hurriedly and didn't look back.  
  
"Oh well, looks like another lonely night," I sighed, as I walked to my gear.  
  
"Good day!" I heard a voice call out.  
  
A man stood up from the fire. "My name is Warriv, welcome to our encampment! I am surprised to see a Paladin here. Must be the troubles in the area that brought you."  
  
Looking over at him, I said, "Friend, I'd love to chat, but I have a task to do tomorrow, and would like to get some sleep tonight."  
  
"Very well, I'll hold my tongue, friend," he said, a goofy smile on his face. Sheesh, some people have too much energy.  
  
Laying down, and pulling my blanket over me, I drifted into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Ch. 2 - The Den of Evil

The Den of Evil  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I awoke to a sharp jab in the ribs. Looking up, I saw Kiara standing over me, holding an arrow. Her bow was in the same place I had seen it last.  
  
"Get up, sleepyhead," she laughed. "You have a long day ahead of you."  
  
"Watch where you stick that arrow," I muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, I was," she said.  
  
"Where can I get a bite to eat?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
"At the fire. My sisters brought in a quill rat last night. They are quite good, actually."  
  
"A quill rat?" I asked, not recognizing the species.  
  
"Small rodent, mutated by the evil in the land. About the size of a pig, with quills it can throw at you," she explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Better hurry, before it's gone," she said, then turned and left.  
  
Watching her walk away, I noticed the steady sway of her hips. Then, realizing what had come over me, I swore at my thoughts. A child of Zakarum has no time for pleasures of the flesh, I told myself. Gathering my wits, I folded my blankets and stuffed them in my pack. Seeing Warriv rise, I asked him where I could place it. He gestured toward a chest on the other side of the fire.  
  
"A previous warrior used that," he said. "He may have left something in it."  
  
Going over, I opened the chest. Empty. That figures. Placing my pack in the chest, I closed it and went to get some food.  
  
After eating, I decided to head out into the field. Picking up my sword, and strapping on my shield, I headed toward the gate, my thoughts on the task ahead of me. How do I get myself into these situations?  
  
Leaving the camp, I proceeded in an easterly direction. Staying on the trail, I could see figures moving in the distance.  
  
"Why didn't the Rogues tell me there were other mercenaries here?" I thought to myself. "I could probably use the help."  
  
Then, as quickly as that thought came, it was gone. I remembered Kiara's tale. Those were no longer human. All this thought vanished as a pair of skeletons stepped around the rock in front of me. One was carrying a very old, but very deadly-looking axe. The other, a short sword. I don't think I'll talk my way out of this one.  
  
Setting my feet, I caught the axe on my shield and shattered the skeleton's legs with one swipe of my sword. Turning to the other, I parried his swing and bashed the pommel into his face. He went down in a cloud of bone fragments. The first was crawling toward me, dragging his axe, so I booted his head into the next field. They had dropped a short sword, an axe, a couple of gold coins, and a red potion. Pocketing the coins and potion, and strapping the sword and axe to my back, I continued.  
  
A few skeletons, zombies, and gold coins later, I saw a cave entrance.  
  
"This must be the cave Akara spoke of," I said, then looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Idiot. No one's here. Who are you talking to? Myself, I guess. Oh, well. Let's get moving. Now who are you talking to? Never mind."  
  
Entering the cave, I whispered a spell, and a small ball of light appeared above my head. With the sudden light, I heard some movement ahead. Sounds like more skeletons. Great. Hell's answer to mosquitoes. Big, walking, killing, stupid skeletons. The body count keeps rising. A swing here, a jab there, parry this, block that, it sure gets tiring after a while. Nice thing about it is, they sure drop some nice stuff. I got some studded armor. It has three holes in it, looks like they were put there by their maker. I'll ask Charsi about them later. A couple of small gems, I'll hold on to those, may fetch a few coins. A nice stout club. I'll use it for a while, save my sword.  
  
Throwing the rest of the stuff in a pile, I start off again. Rounding a corner, I see a three-foot-tall, red demon with black wings carrying a sword and a torch. Walking up behind him, I bash him on the head with my club. Down he goes. Uh oh. More. So I put my club up, and grab the sword. Two, three go down. Then a bigger one arrives, and starts chanting. The three I just killed stand up. So I decided to kill the chanter, which is very hard when the demons I kill to get to him, keep rising behind me. Finally making my way to him, with two rising behind me, and the chanter starting again, I put my blade through his heart.  
  
"Chant on this." I turn, and the two demons take off running. "Oh, well. I'll get them on my way back."  
  
I pick up a few more weapons, and a pair of cracked, but serviceable gloves. "Hmm, they fit." I realize that I'm carrying a lot of equipment, so I decide to return to the camp. I pull out the scrolls and read them.  
  
Identify Scroll  
  
To identify any magical weapon you have, hold it in one hand, and read this spell.  
  
Kennzeichnen Sie dieses Einzelteil für meinen Gebrauch.  
  
Nope, that's not what I wanted, yet. Next.  
  
Scroll of Town Portal  
  
To return to the closest town, read this spell.  
  
Bringen Sie mich zum Ort der Sicherheit zurück.  
  
Ahah!! That will work. Oh, wow. A big, blue, spinning portal. Guess I go through it? Well, duh. Walking through it, I experience a sickening lurch. Hopefully that gets better with use. Walking (or should I say stumbling.. town portals are interesting…) over to Charsi's shop, I begin pulling off the weapons.  
  
"Good day, Xavier!" she calls from the forge. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, for starters, my shield and sword need repair," I reply. "And, what are the slots on my armor? They look like something goes in there, I'm just not sure what."  
  
"Some items – weapons, armor, helms, and shields – are socketed," she answers.  
  
"Meaning?" I ask, not understanding.  
  
"You can put things in there," she says, in that same cheerful voice.  
  
"Charsi, what can you put in there?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, gems, runes, and jewels," she answers.  
  
Pulling the gems from my pocket, I ask "You mean, these? What do they do?"  
  
"Well, let me see," she says, so I hand them to her. "Let's see, they are all chipped, which is the smallest and weakest of gems, they have five qualities. You have a ruby, an emerald, and a topaz. The ruby gives you a life boost, the emerald gives a dexterity boost, and the topaz gives you a better ability to find magic items, an affinity for them, you might say."  
  
"Ok, so how do I use them?" I ask.  
  
"You just slip them into the slots," she answers. "Just remember, not all items are socketed, and the gems have different qualities in different items. Here, use the sheet to get yourself acquainted with their properties."  
  
"Um, thanks," I say, accepting the sheet. "What can I do with the rest of this stuff," I ask, nudging the pile of weapons with my foot.  
  
"I'll buy it from you," she says, a little too quickly, but that's her way, I guess. "Will two hundred gold coins be acceptable?"  
  
Considering, I only had twenty-four on me, I said, "Yes that would be acceptable." So we made the exchange and I helped her carry the items into her shop.  
  
Feeling some pain in my arm as I did so, I looked down. I was bleeding.  
  
"Oh, you should go see Akara, she can help you with that."  
  
"Thanks for your help, Charsi. See you later."  
  
"Goodbye!!"  
  
I walk away to go see Akara. As I'm walking, I catch sight of Kiara near the gate.  
  
"Hey stranger, when did you get back?" she asks, grinning. Those pearly whites are going to be the death of me.  
  
"A few minutes ago," I answered. "Had some stuff for Charsi to look at."  
  
Her face instantly changed, to one of a hurt puppy, but I could still see the laughter dancing in her eyes. "You didn't bring me anything?"  
  
"Here, have this emerald," I smiled, pulling out the green gem. "I haven't decided how to use these yet."  
  
Her eyes grew big as she accepted the gem. "You know how to use them right?"  
  
"Yes, I just don't know if I want the dexterity bonus, or the poison damage, or the poison resistance."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll have to hold it for a while," she said. "I don't have anything to use it in."  
  
Feeling the pain my arm, I remembered, "Oh, I've got to see Akara. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok. And thanks!" she called after me.  
  
"Akara, Charsi said I should see you about this," I stated, pulling my sleeve up to show her the cut.  
  
"Oh, you silly boy," she laughed don't you know you can use health potions for that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bottles you are carrying, the red ones are health, the blue ones for your mana," she said. "What are they teaching young people these days?"  
  
I decided not to respond.  
  
"Oh, well," she sighed. "You'd best get going…"  
  
Taking my leave, I ambled out the door, and headed to the portal.  
  
Arriving back in the cave, I ventured along it until I heard a low growl. My curiosity getting the better of me, I crept forward, until I saw a large brown beast. Standing seven feet tall, it was covered in long, shaggy fur, and looked like a mop. Except for the hands. They were larger than my head.  
  
"Oh, damn," I thought. "It's huge!"  
  
Gathering my courage, and gripping my sword a little tighter, I started forward. It turned, so I rushed. My first swipe bit into an up thrust arm. The creature howled, and swung his other at me. Barely catching it on my shield, I staggered under the blow, then jabbed my sword toward it's chest. The blade dug deep into hair, flesh, and bone. I saw the blood pulse out of it when I removed the naked steel. The body slumped, then dropped like an avalanche. I got out of the way in time to avoid being buried.  
  
"Guess they aren't as strong as they look," I whispered.  
  
Wiping my blade on the beast's fur, I stooped to pick up the cap that had fallen. It was glowing a faint blue color. I pulled out my single identify scroll and read it. The writing on the sheet changed to read:  
  
This item has been identified as:  
  
Cap of the Jackal  
  
This cap increases your life.  
  
"That will come in handy," I said, slipping the cap on. "Time to finish this."  
  
I continued, moving deeper into the murky blackness, my faithful light ball following like a puppy. Turning a corner, I ran right into another skeleton. And saw six behind him. So I backpedaled out of range, switched my sword for my club, and waded into the fray. The first skeleton went down quickly, following it's head. The second swung an axe at me. I caught it on my shield, pushed it down, and smashed the arm with my club. The skeleton staggered, and swung with his other arm. That one I batted away. I think I heard the hand shatter against the wall. I then swung my club into the skeleton's chest, busting the ribs and continuing through to the spine. It went down.  
  
The third skeleton, having seen the results of the last two, stepped back and to the side, allowing another to join it. The number three swung his sword at me, which I deflected with my club, and caught four's club on my shield. Three's sword slid down my club and sliced through my gloves, into my hand, cutting across the knuckles. Dropping the club, I fell back, fumbling for a health potion. Popping the cork, and keeping an eye on the advancing skeletons, I quickly drank the potion. Feeling warmth and giddiness rush through me, I stole a glance at my hand. No blood.  
  
"These things are great!" I shouted. I draw my sword, and feel adrenaline rush through me. That won't happen again. Rushing in, three takes my sword like a bat, removing the skull from the spine. Four attempts to club me, but my shield catches it, and I push it into his chest, then bring my sword around and slice him in two. Four down, two to go. Then I notice one of them is a faint red color. He looks deep into my eyes, and laughs.  
  
"Very good, mortal. But you are short of breath, and I am Corpsefire. You shall not defeat me."  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." I lean over and grab number four's club. He doesn't need it. Number five rushes me, but I turn and raise my shield to deflect him, and bring the club down on his head. Oh, yeah, no brains come splashing out. That would have been an interesting sight. Anyway, that body thuds to the floor. I turn on Corpsefire, and prepare myself. He draws his sword, a long sword. It would be nice in my collection, I think to myself. He takes the first swing, and reverses before I can catch it on my shield. I fall to the floor, barely keeping my head. I roll away, and leap back to my feet.  
  
Corpsefire advances, and begins another attack. This one I parry with the club, and bash him with my shield. He staggers back, shaking his head. If he wasn't dead, I'd swear he was woozy. I follow, delivering blows as fast as possible. I finally see an opening, and jab my club between his ribs.  
  
"Haha!! I've got you now, mortal," he laughs. "You are stuck."  
  
"No, Corpsefire, you are," I reply, and pull up and out on the club. It breaks both ribs holding it, and flies free. I then bring it back down, smashing through the ribcage. He wilts under the blow, falling to the floor. His sword rolls out of his hand.  
  
"Finish me," he forces out. "I have been bested… by a mortal…"  
  
I deliver the finishing blow, and see his body collapse. I pick up his sword, and a belt one of the other skeletons was wearing. I also find some gold, health potions, and another axe. I reach into a pocket for a town portal spell, but I don't find any. That means I have to walk all the way back. So I start. Nearing the entrance, I see some of the little red demons, cowering in fear. I hack them down, and continue. Leaving the cave, I find a welcoming committee. I'm starting to hate skeletons. The three of them go down in a hail of bones. I stagger to the camp, suddenly weak. My sword hand doesn't seem to be able to sheath the blade. I see Kiara run up, then drag me in, under covering fire from her sisters.  
  
"Are you all right, Xavier," she asks worriedly. I turn to look into her eyes.  
  
"Take… me… to… Akara," I mumble. She drags me to the priestess.  
  
"Akara! Xavier is hurt!" She shouts. Akara bustles over to look at me.  
  
"Poison," she says. "Here, paladin, drink this." She puts a potion to my lips. I drink slowly, barely able to swallow. She says to Kiara, "Go lay him down. He needs rest. When he's able, have him drink a health potion. Oh, and paladin, the den is clear." 


	3. Ch. 3 - Ravina

Ravina  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I see Kiara nearby when my eyelids pry themselves apart. I start to stand, then realize I'm not wearing my armor. In fact, I'm not wearing anything. I decide to stay under the blanket for a while longer.  
  
"Where are my clothes," I ask. "And who undressed me?"  
  
Kiara turns and replies "Your clothes are in a pile on your right side, and I undressed you. You were feverish and Akara said it would help reduce your temperature. So that is twice I have saved your life. You owe me," she added with a twinkle in her eye, a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Twice? I've only been near-death once."  
  
"Nope. The day I found you, there were zombies approaching you. My sisters and I turned them into pincushions," she stated. "That was the first time."  
  
"So what happened to me?"  
  
"You were poisoned. We went back out to your last kill, and checked one of the swords. It was dripping with poison. You're lucky you were so close to the camp."  
  
Poison, huh. I guess I need some more information from Akara. I grab my pants and pull them on, then stand and pull on my shirt, followed by my boots, gloves, and armor. I strap my belt over the armor, and check the potion pockets. They're full. I then strap my shield to my back, sheath my sword, and pick up my cap. Charsi's going to have her hands full.  
  
I turn to Kiara. "Go ask Akara if she needs me for anything. I want to venture through the Blood Moor again. See if there's anything I missed."  
  
"Actually, Akara doesn't need you for anything, yet. But Kashya has a job for you."  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to her after I see Charsi," I said.  
  
I walk over to Charsi's forge, and drop my sword, shield, and cap, and remove my leather armor and add it to the pile. "Charsi, when you get some time, could you fix these?"  
  
"Sure, Xavier, I'll get right on it."  
  
Now, off to Kashya. She's in her usual place, walking back and forth, a constant frown on her face.  
  
"Kashya? Kiara said you wanted to speak to me?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Paladin… We have a problem," she begins. What else is new? "In the cemetery, a fallen Rogue has risen, and is gathering an army of undead. Her name is Blood Raven. If you can send her back to her grave, the Rogues will be able to venture out into the fields to deal with the evil that is spreading through them. I will also release one into your care to provide supporting fire."  
  
"All right, I will dispose of her," I answer. "But give me a day to gather myself. I have to do some meditation. I believe that to continue, I'll have to use my auras. To prepare myself, I must have a day."  
  
"Very well, Paladin. Just don't take too long."  
  
It's not even midmorning yet. I need breakfast. I go over to see Akara. Surely she has some food.  
  
"Ah, good day, Paladin. I trust you had a good sleep?"  
  
Yes, I did… How long was I out?"  
  
"Three days," she replies. "The poison was very strong, unlike any others we've seen. The creatures seem to be growing stronger of late."  
  
Oh, great. That was a definite need-to-know item. I purchase a town portal book and an identify book, figuring they will come in handy. I say my goodbyes, then return to my spot to begin my exercises. Upon arriving, I see the Rogues running to the entrance, preparing for an attack. I pick up my club and position myself behind them, to get any that come through.  
  
Kiara comes to my side. "There's another traveler out there," she says. "We're preparing to cover its approach."  
  
"Its?" I ask.  
  
"We don't know if it is male or female," she says.  
  
Oh. That's understandable. I finally see the figure burst from the trees, trailing a green robe and carrying a staff. Three skeletons are close on her heels. They drop from a sudden onslaught of arrows. The sorceress races across the bridge, watching behind her, and hits me full in the chest. I wrap my arms around her as I go down, and roll so she doesn't hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sir knight. The skeletons… they were so close…"  
  
"It's ok, you're safe now," I answer, then realize the hilarity of the situation. "Anyway, you should thank the Rogues. I was only here to provide backup. I thought the camp was under attack. I'm not even wearing my armor."  
  
She looks down, and realizes she's still on top of me. She jumps up, scrambling for her staff. I catch Kiara's face, a hard light burning in her eyes. "What's gotten into her?" I ask myself.  
  
I get myself up, and turn to the newcomer. "Milady, I'm sure you are welcome here. I suggest you speak to Akara. She seems to be the one in charge here."  
  
"Thank you, sir knight, I will do so," she says. "My name is Ravina Choltek."  
  
"I am Xavier Halcrion, of the Army of Zakarum. Akara is right over there," I point to the old woman, watching the exchange. "She'll be glad to help you."  
  
As Ravina turns away, I catch Kiara's look. I flash her my biggest smile, then return to my exercises. I hope there are no more interruptions. Before I begin, I get a sword from Charsi, promising to return it. I start into my practice, honing my skills, and at the same time, meditating and bringing my auras to the surface. I activate the prayer aura, to keep myself healthy. A faint blue glow surrounds me.  
  
As I continue, I finally open my mind, to all I know. Some auras are stronger than others, so they will take more time to bring out. I roll through position after position, each promising either a deadly blow, or a defense against one. I spin, bringing the sword close, and stabbing forward. Ravina freezes, her eyes fixed on the point of the sword, not three inches from her heart. I pull it back, startled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you approach. Had I known you were there, I would not have done such a thing."  
  
"It's… it's… it's okay," she finally says. "Akara told me I should speak to you. She wants me to join you on your quest."  
  
"She wants you to join me? Why?" I ask.  
  
"She thinks you'll need some help. And besides, what if your target is three inches farther from your sword?" she laughs.  
  
"This isn't my sword, mine's longer. Had I been using it, you would be dead right now. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm eighteen. The proper age for a sorceress to begin her life's work."  
  
"Eighteen? When I was your age, I was cutting purses to buy bread. I cut one on a fellow Paladin, but he caught me. He became my mentor. I underwent a complete life change. I traded a life of stealing for a life in service to the Gods. Every day I give thanks for what I did."  
  
"How old are you, you look like your in your thirties," she replies. "You had a complete turnaround?"  
  
"I am twenty-two. The life of a Child of Zakarum is harsh. Have you ever killed anyone, Ravina? Can you?"  
  
"Only creatures of evil. I was out of mana when those skeletons jumped me. Three of their brothers went down under fireballs."  
  
"Very well. If you think you have what it takes, I'm going back out there tomorrow. You may join me if you wish. We'll clear the Blood Moor, then continue into the Cold Plains. Kashya, the lead Rogue, wants me to clear the cemetery."  
  
"Ugh, I hate cemeteries, but I'll help," she says. "What is in this particular one that is so bad?"  
  
"Her name is Blood Raven, she's a fallen Rogue who is raising the dead for an army. Kashya feels she is becoming too strong, and may attack soon."  
  
"Very well, I will help you," she decides. "But what will she think of that?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Rogue that keeps shooting deadly glances at me," Ravina nods toward Kiara, who's watching from across camp.  
  
"Don't worry," I answer. "She'll only do anything if I return wounded again, I believe. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my meditation now."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll move over here."  
  
Feeling my hunger, I ask her, "Could you see if there's any food around here, I haven't eaten in three days."  
  
Her eyes grow wide. "Three days?"  
  
"Yeah, I was poisoned."  
  
"Ok." She leaves, going to see Akara. I noticed she left a large area between her and Kiara. Kiara rose and approached me.  
  
"She's a little young for you, isn't she?" I see the fire flash in her eyes.  
  
"What? I have no designs on her. I just met her today. And besides, I don't want an arrow accidentally burying itself in my back."  
  
The fire died, then flashed anew, for a second. Then Kiara laughed. A rich, lilting laugh. And, for that brief moment, I felt all the roughness of this world drift away. But it returned as soon as it had left.  
  
"Paladin, that was the first time I've had such a compliment given to me," her eyes drop to the ground, then return, locking with mine. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time, my lady," I reply.  
  
A long silence stretched between us. I saw her hand start to move, then return to her side. "I will leave you to your exercises then." She departs, but I notice her hips sway a little more… Then catch Kashya's face, as impassive as stone, as always. I can't tell if that's a smile or frown. I try to start again, but can't focus. Lowering the sword, I decided I'm finished. I return the sword to Charsi and pick up my equipment, which has been repaired. I pay her and go back to my pack.  
  
Ravina returns with bowls of stew that Gheed was preparing. "I had to promise to pay him for this when we return tomorrow."  
  
"What? No, I'll handle it." I finish my stew, then walk over to Gheed. "How much?"  
  
"For what, sir?" He asks, an oily smile on his face.  
  
"For the stew."  
  
"Don't worry about it. The young woman will pay for it."  
  
"No, Gheed. I will," I answer. "How much?"  
  
"Look, noble Paladin. The young sorceress will pay for it. There is no need for you to get involved."  
  
I lay my hand on the pommel of my sword. "I'll ask one more time. How much?"  
  
"Oh, very well. Two gold coins," he snaps.  
  
I pay him, and walk away. I turn, and say, "Don't try anything like that again. I know men like you, and have done worse to them than I did to you. I will try to curb that part of me, due to the circumstances we are in. Do not try to take advantage of her again." On that, I turned, not wanting to hear his spluttered excuses, although I did hear a 'mighty paladin's got it hard for her' as I strode off. Oh well.  
  
"Don't worry, Ravina. You won't have to deal with him again. Anything that has to do with him, I'll handle."  
  
"Ok, thank you. I didn't really like the way he kept looking at me, like he was trying to see through me."  
  
"No, not through you, just your clothes. He probably thought that with your age, he could take advantage of you. He won't try it again, but if he does, either incinerate him on the spot, or tell me. I'll kick him out of the camp."  
  
I look up at the sun. Just after noon. "What do you say we go out into the Blood Moor? I want to get it clear before we go anywhere else?"  
  
She looks up. "I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"I was, but I've lost my concentration. You ready?"  
  
Ravina grabs her staff and stands. "Whenever you are."  
  
We walk to the gate. I turn to the Rogue there. "We'll only be out for a little while. Just want to take a look around, see if we can clear it."  
  
The Rogue replies, "Very well. We will await your return." 


	4. Ch. 4 - The Blood Moor

The Blood Moor and the Cold Plains  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Leading the way out of the camp, I turn to the left, following the river. Walking along the water's edge, I study my companion. She is beginning to get the hardness to her that only comes from true battle, but overlaying is still the innocence of youth. She walks as though everything is beneath her. Must be from one of the more civilized cities in Sanctuary, I think. She freezes, her eyes locked on something in front of her.  
  
Turning to look, I catch a glimpse of quills above the brush. "Quill rat," I whisper, drawing my sword. The noise alerts the creature, and it turns toward us, approaching cautiously. I see the quills start to rise, and one comes shooting out at Ravina. I push her to the side, bring up my shield to catch it, then spin and run my sword through the creature.  
  
"Thanks," she says. "What was that?"  
  
"A quill rat. They can throw their quills," I add. "didn't think you wanted to be hit by it."  
  
"You're right, I did- Feuerschraubbolzen!" A fire bolt leaps passed my head, impacting another quill rat. I feel the hair on my face crinkle.  
  
"Sorry, no time to warn you," she says.  
  
I take her outstretched hand and pull her up. "Ok, now we're even," I laugh. "Let's not make it a competition."  
  
"That's easy for you to say. I've been having to prove myself since I started my training."  
  
We continue on our way. "I started at the School of Sorcery when I was seven years old. We start young in order to properly hone our skills necessary for survival. I haven't had much chance to practice magic, though. Since I am, and was, so small, all the other kids picked on me. I hardly ever had a chance to study. Until a few years ago. Then the boys in the village started realizing there was more to me than just a little girl. They started respecting me for myself. A few found out the hard way about teasing me. One had to go see the healer several times, complaining of flames leaping out of his hands. Another nearly lost his leg. It suddenly froze on him. I'm not quite sure why he was chasing me."  
  
"It seems like you learned to defend yourself," I said. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to hurt anybody, at first. I was so scared that they would force me into it. I finally complained to a teacher, and she took me aside and taught me a few spells to protect myself," she replied. "Once, she even went to the headmistress and had her talk to the parents of a few of the boys. After that, I was left alone wherever I went."  
  
As she talked, I was scanning the countryside. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. Raising my hand, I motioned her to stop. She raised her staff, and looked over at me.  
  
"Fire bolt," I whispered, pointing with my hand, "into the bushes."  
  
"Feuerschraubbolzen!" she cried, her hand pointing dead center into the shrub. A pair of Fallen ran out, shrieking. I darted after the first, my sword slicing into it's small, useless wings. It finally spun, swinging it's sword wildly. I knew it hadn't a chance in hell of hitting me, so I stepped close and removed it's head with a single stroke.  
  
"Gaaaghulp," I hear behind me. Turning, I see a charred body fall to the ground.  
  
"He was almost too fast," Ravina pants. "I almost missed him, that time."  
  
I see burnt grass in patches leading from me to their hiding place. "Thanks," I say, wiping the black blood from my sword on the grass. I pick up some coins and a few mana potions from the bodies. I give the potions to Ravina and split the coin with her.  
  
Seeing a fence ahead, we decide to follow it, keeping something solid to one side. In the distance, there are a few zombies stumbling along. Pointing them out, I ask Ravina if she can hit them from here.  
  
"No, they are too far."  
  
"Ok, we'll have to do this the hard way." But before I start, I increase my aura. The faint blue glow surrounds her, also. "Stay within fifteen feet of me, and this aura will protect you, as well."  
  
"No problem," she forces out, preparing her mind for the battle. We creep up, almost within spitting distance. One of the zombies sees us. Raising his arms, he emits a groan. The others turn and close in.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
My sword flashes in the sunlight, removing the closest one's arm. It barely notices, so I disembowel it. The zombie drops to the ground, it's entrails spilling around it. I turn to see one covered in flames, and it stumbles into the other. Both zombies fall, and struggle to rise. Ravina launches another fire bolt, and the explosion destroys both zombies.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," she mutters.  
  
"Um, yeah," I reply, picking up some armor. It was quilted, but not quite as sturdy as my leather armor. It was glowing a faint green color. "Watch for a while, I have to identify this."  
  
This item has been identified as:  
  
Arctic Furs (Quilted Armor)  
  
Increases defense and resistance to all elements.  
  
Other items in this set:  
  
Arctic Mitts (Light Gauntlets)  
  
Arctic Binding (Light Belt)  
  
Arctic Horn (Short War Bow)  
  
I hand it to Ravina, thinking she may be able to use it. She slips it on. I also grab the sword that fell from one of the charred ones.  
  
We hear a shout. It seems like it's along the fence line, so we start running towards it. We see a Rogue standing at a gate, rapidly firing her arrows across the fence line. Arriving, we see some dead Rogues running toward the open area. Ravina immediately launches two fire bolts, igniting the undead creatures. I brandish my sword, and catch the next to approach. The Rogue, having taken a breath, resumes her attack, dropping her dead sisters in a pile. It ends as soon as it began.  
  
"Thanks," the Rogue pants out. "I'm Flavie. I was set here to defend against such a thing from happening. It seems Blood Raven is getting bolder. She has to be stopped!"  
  
"That's where we are headed." I began searching the bodies, handing Ravina some items to carry. I find a ring, an amulet, two swords, a mace, three sets of armor, and a pair of boots. The jewelry, the mace, and the boots were glowing. We ended up with a Ring of Luck, a Prismatic Amulet, a Mace of Quality, and Tireless Boots. I gave the boots and the amulet to Ravina, and slipped the ring on my right ring finger.  
  
Slipping the rest of the items in my pack, I asked Ravina to open a portal. I told Flavie we would bring her more arrows.  
  
Stepping into town, we went immediately to Charsi. I dropped the equipment on the ground. Picking up the mace, I hung it off my pack, in reach but out of the way.  
  
"Charsi, these are for you." She gives me 500 gold coins in return. "Could I get some arrows? I'm taking them to Flavie."  
  
She hands me the arrows. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Paladin," she turns away and begins picking up the assorted items. Ravina and I walk off. I hand half the coin to her, and tell her to check out Akara's selection of wands and staves. She leaves, and I go talk to Kashya.  
  
"We're going after Blood Raven now," I say, explaining what happened at the gate. "Tomorrow may be too late."  
  
"Very well. Go with my blessing. You may need to get Akara's, as well."  
  
I see a faint relieving of the stress lines around her face. "We won't let you down." I turn, "Ravina, we don't have all day!"  
  
She runs over. "Sorry, I was just asking about a staff. I can't afford it yet, though."  
  
"How much do you need?"  
  
"It costs twelve hundred. Don't worry, Akara said she'd hold it for me. I'm sure I'll be able to get it later."  
  
"Are you ready to go? We're going after Blood Raven tonight."  
  
"Is that wise?" she asks. "It'll be dark."  
  
"Makes it easier for us to approach unseen, and get through the Cold Plains."  
  
"Let's go, before I find some other excuse, then," she says.  
  
We step back through the portal. I hand Flavie the arrows.  
  
"We're going on," I tell her. "We'll stop Blood Raven in her tracks."  
  
"I'll provide what covering fire I can, but when you get too far out, I'm returning to the camp. I don't want to stay out here too long."  
  
"Go now, don't risk yourself. We'll be ok," I tell her. She opens a portal.  
  
"Good luck, you two," Flavie says, and disappears.  
  
I draw my sword and start off into the Cold Plains. Ravina hurries to follow.  
  
"How do you propose we do this?" she asks. "I mean, how should we approach this Rogue? She's obviously fought off the Sisters, so how can we even get to her?"  
  
"You keep her busy with fire bolts," I answered. "And I will deal with her minions, then we'll take her together."  
  
"It will be that simple?"  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
Our conversation is interrupted by the approach of some corrupted Rogues. Only two have bows, so I tell Ravina to start with them. I take on the three with swords. They fall in minutes. Ravina finishes off the others, and we collect their droppings. Two scrolls, a couple of swords, some arrows, and one bow. I secure the bow and arrows to my pack, and hand one of the swords to Ravina.  
  
"Just in case they get too close," I tell her.  
  
The other sword I leave, thinking it won't be very valuable.  
  
We encounter a few skeletons, some Fallen, and four zombies on our way to the cemetery. They only yielded a couple of clubs, shields, and armor pieces, none of which prove to be of much use.  
  
Halting at the entrance, I turn to Ravina. "Are you ready to enter," I ask, "or do you need mana?"  
  
"Let's go," she answers.  
  
We enter, instantly attacked by skeletons. They drop, and we get forty gold coins. Continuing around the outside, we fight more skeletons and zombies, which drop a few magical items – two swords, a ring, a helm, boots, and a pair of gloves. Not having the time to identify them, we toss them in our packs and continue. We enter the graveyard itself, and see Blood Raven.  
  
"Join my Army of the Dead!" she shouts, her eyes burning like the pits of Hell.  
  
"No thanks!" I return, slashing into the closest zombies. Ravina launches several fire bolts, then runs to change position and fire again. Blood Raven looks between us, and decide Ravina is the greater threat. Arrows begin flying at her. I finish off the zombies and approach the fallen Rogue. She turns toward me, and raises her bow. An ice bolt flies toward her, freezing her. I take a final step, raise my sword, and drive it into her chest. Her body shatters, and falls to the ground.  
  
"This Rogue will haunt us no more," I say, then kneel and offer a silent prayer for her soul.  
  
"Xavier," Ravina says, "should we give her a proper burial?"  
  
I look up at her. "No, Ravina. We don't have the time. Let's return to the camp. I'll send some of the Rogues out to do that."  
  
Looking into the deepening twilight, she nods. I gather some weapons and equipment dropped by the zombies. Ravina opens a portal, and we return to the camp. Kashya meets us as we step through.  
  
"Did you finish her?" she asks.  
  
"Blood Raven is dead. I suggest you send some of your Rogues to give her a burial."  
  
"Very well. In regard to your efforts to defeat her, I will allow you each to hire my Rogues to assist you in your further quests. I believe, Paladin, there is one who insisted upon accompanying you. Sorceress, another has volunteered to assist you, as well.."  
  
Kashya raised her hand, and Kiara and another Rogue rose from their camp and ran over to us. Kiara smiled at me, and said to Ravina, "This is Paige. She will cover you as you use your spells."  
  
Paige smiled shyly. "It would be an honor to help you, Sorceress."  
  
"No, Paige, call me Ravina. Please?" She told the young Rogue, and led her away to talk.  
  
I turned to Kiara. "So, you insisted to Kashya that you wanted to be with me? I bet she didn't take that too well."  
  
"Of course she didn't," she replied. "I am her daughter, after all."  
  
"Oh, great. So it would behoove me to keep you alive?"  
  
"Yes, if you don't want the entire Rogue camp after you."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
I head over to the chest and pull off my pack, then my shield and sword. My armor and helm follow, then my gloves. I sit down and pull out the items we collected. The magical items were Chance Guards (unique gloves), Boots of Revivification, a Ring of Life, and two low quality magical swords. I add the Chance Guards and boots to my pile, and decide to give the Ring to Ravina. The swords and the other non-magical equipment I take to Charsi, and trade for two bows, one with fire damage, the other with cold. I then buy two helms, one that glows with an internal light, the other with poison resistance, and two pieces of armor, to give to Paige and Kiara.  
  
Both Rogues thank me for the items. I then proceed to Akara, to find out what else in this place we have to do.  
  
"Deckard Cain is in Tristram," she begins. "I believe he has been captured by the evil denizens that once again inhabit that blasted town. If you can rescue him, he would greatly aid us in our fight."  
  
"So, Cain's gotten into more trouble than he can handle," I respond. "Very well, we'll get him." I have got to stop agreeing so readily; it will get me in trouble.  
  
"To get to Tristram, go to the Dark Wood and retrieve the Scroll of Inifuss. It is the key to open the gateway to Tristram. Go, young Paladin, and bring the last of the Horadrim out of his torture." 


	5. Ch. 5 - The Journey to the Stones

The Journey to the Stones  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The four of us stepped back through the portal, four Rogues following. They began administering the last rites to Blood Raven, and the rest of us headed out of the graveyard. I led the way, with Ravina right behind. Kiara and Paige took up positions to our left and right, slightly to the rear. As we crossed the Cold Plains, we could feel many eyes watching us. Ravina was the first to see the torches ahead.  
  
"Look!" she cried.  
  
I glanced ahead. There were several skeletons near the flames. Between the torches, a slab of marble was resting on the ground. The skeletons spotted us. Two went down in a hail of arrows, two more under fire bolts. One was left for me. It had a slight red tinge to it, and looked more powerful as well. I cut it down quickly. The marble slab was a waypoint. I turned toward my companions.  
  
"Should we go back to town tonight, or wait here till morning?"  
  
Ravina spoke first. "Let's go back to town. I don't like not being able to see what's approaching."  
  
Paige nodded her assent. I looked at Kiara. She looked back at me, then at the others. "I think we should go back also. We need the rest, and it is too dark to hit anything."  
  
"Very well," I said. I stepped onto the waypoint, and we reappeared in the encampment. I led the way to the fire, the others following. Tossing my equipment down, I straightened out my bedroll and promptly dropped on to it. The others moved their equipment closer to mine, and soon all of us were asleep.  
  
The next morning I felt a warmth along my entire body. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was Kiara. And my arm was wrapped around her. Pulling away quickly, I sat up. She turned her head and smiled at me.  
  
"I got cold, Xavier," she said. Then seeing the look on my face, she quickly added, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything."  
  
"Kiara, look, I have a vow that I can't break. I can't be with anyone until my work is complete."  
  
"Well, I guess that's better than never," she answered, then looked up at me with her large, gray, wet eyes. "When will your work be complete?"  
  
"I… I'm… I'm not sure…" I answer, unsure as to the right answer. "I guess I will know when… and you will find out soon after, I promise. I am attracted to you, and I think everyone here can see that."  
  
She smiles. Her perfect, beautiful smile. "Hope so, Paladin. Otherwise, you might start feeling an itch you can't scratch."  
  
Dragging my eyes off of her lips was not easy, in fact it was more like ripping them out through my nose. I looked over at Ravina, and realized Paige had felt the same way. I turned back to Kiara, an arching eyebrow showing my question.  
  
She whispered, "Paige has always felt more comfortable around other women. She had a bad experience a few years ago with a passing wanderer."  
  
Knowing the Rogues, and how they deal so efficiently with demons and the like, I asked her what happened to the man.  
  
"Before or after we let him leave the camp?" she asked. "He was missing both ears, his manhood, three toes, six fingers, and his clothes. As we watched him run, Paige fired an arrow at him. The rest of us thought it was a valid point. He fell with seventy-three arrows in his back. There were only three of us here at the time. We take care of our own. But don't worry, Xavier, you and Ravina are part of our family, now. By Kashya's word."  
  
Not knowing whether that was a good thing, I just nodded. Seventy- three arrows. Ouch. "When should we wake them?" I pointed at the two younger women.  
  
"Another hour or so," Kiara replied. "While we're waiting, we should decide how to get to the Tree."  
  
"As Akara said, it's in the Dark Wood. We have to go through the Stony Field, and through the cave complex, to get there. Let's focus on the field first. What are some of the dangers we'll have to face?"  
  
Most of what is in there you've seen already, skeletons, zombies, corrupted Rogues, Fallen… There are also raptors, goat men, and carvers," she answered. "The raptors live in diseased trees, which act as large breeding grounds. The entrance to the cave is somewhere in the middle. There is also a waypoint there. The Stones are near the entrance."  
  
"Goat men… what are they?" I ask.  
  
"Half-man, half-goat, furry legs with hooves, usually carry pole arms. Not too tough, but difficult in groups. Carvers are just blue Fallen."  
  
"You have everything you need for this next soirée? I've got to get a few scrolls and potions from Akara. Ravina may need some too," I add.  
  
I leave Kiara to wake the two sleeping beauties and walk over to Akara's tent.  
  
"We'll be leaving in a while. I plan on getting Cain before dark. I need some health potions and a few identify scrolls."  
  
Akara answers, "Very well, Paladin. Good luck, and bring the mage back unharmed, if possible."  
  
I flash her a huge smile. "I'll do my best."  
  
I return to the fire, where Ravina and Paige are starting to rise. Ravina raises her eyes wide at Paige, who returns the look with a smile. Ravina shakes her head and smiles back.  
  
"Get some breakfast. We're leaving in a few minutes," I tell them. "Ravina, check your supplies. Make sure you have enough potions and scrolls. If you need any, let us know. I want to make this a quick assault. Only stop to pick up needed items – potions, scrolls, any magic equipment. Paige, Kiara – make sure you have enough arrows. We'll only fight what gets in our way. If we get attacked by archers, do what you can to slow them down. If you fall behind, shout or raise a portal. Let's rescue Cain."  
  
We head to the waypoint and flash to the Cold Plains. Dashing across the field, we only encounter a few Fallen and some skeletons. The Fallen scatter, but the skeletons stand their ground. Both fall under my sword. Upon entering the Stony Field, we slow, not knowing the area. I see the Stones up ahead.  
  
"Let's clear the area around the stones first, before we need to rush through them."  
  
Some carvers are around them. A darker blue carver is in the midst of the group.  
  
"Ladies, target the lighter-colored ones, and watch your backs. I'll get the other one." I rush into the center after the first volley of arrows and fire bolts. My target, the dark blue one, is running around screaming "Rakanishu! Rakanishu!" I swat a few of the carvers away, as more arrows rain in. Glancing back, I see Ravina watching the rear as the rogues cover my attack. Rakanishu turns, seeing me for the first time. He raises his sword and swings at my stomach (which is about eye level). I step back and lower my shield. The sword bounces off harmlessly. Raising my arm, I bring my blade down upon his head. It splits like a watermelon.  
  
I turn to accompany my teammates, and the remaining carvers start shrieking as lightning jumps from one to the other, a never-ending blast. I look at Ravina, and she just shrugs. A carver, it's body badly burned, swings out and catches my unprotected knee, nearly severing the leg. As I fall, I see three arrows blossom in it's chest. My eyes close on a vision of chestnut-colored hair and oiled leather. 


	6. Ch. 6 - My Recovery

My Recovery  
  
Chapter 6  
  
At first, I felt the warmth. The warmth was totally enveloping, surrounding me on all sides. Smothering, yet comforting. Then I felt fingers sliding through my hair, massaging my scalp. I pried my eyes open, and looked around, or tried to look around. Nothing was in focus. It was as though I was on the bottom of a lake, trying to see through the surface. I eased my eyes shut, then lifted my hand to rub them.  
  
"Akara! Akara!" a voice shouted beside me. "He's awake!"  
  
I opened my eyes enough to see a gray figure enter the tent. It knelt next to me, raised a hand, and began chanting. I could see the cloudiness in my eyes going away. The figure kneeling beside me was Akara. I glanced up, into Kiara's eyes.  
  
"How long have I been asleep," I forced out, between my parched lips.  
  
"Three days, Paladin," Akara answered, "you were struck down by a not- so-dead carver. From what I hear, it is no longer identifiable as one, though."  
  
I could see the tears forming in Kiara's eyes, her strength not quite enough to hold them back. I raised my hand and stroked her cheek. The dam broke, and she collapsed on top of me. "Oh, Xavier, I thought I had lost you!" she cried into my chest.  
  
"Kiara, as much as I appreciate this show of affection, you have to sit up. I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, blinking back tears.  
  
I forced myself up into a sitting position, wavering as my eyes attempted to correct. After the tent stopped swimming, I turned to Kiara. "So, you sat in here for three days with me? I hope you've eaten."  
  
"Not much. I've been too worried, about you. Are you hungry?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," I managed a weak laugh.  
  
She stood and walked to the door. "Paige, bring in some food. Our knight in shining armor has decided to wake up."  
  
"Knight in shining armor?" I looked at the pile my armor made. It was a dull brown, the color of oiled leather. It also had patches of blood. I didn't look to see whether it was demon or human.  
  
"You did wade into a large group of carvers and cut down Rakanishu. The one that got you had four arrows in it already. It used it's last strength to raise it's sword. You were sliced from buttocks to knee. The blade missed the artery by a hair. Akara worked wonders for you, but you won't be going back out there any time soon."  
  
"I have to. We have to get Cain," I said.  
  
"Cain can wait. Even if he is the last of the Horadrim. I will not let you leave this tent for at least another day."  
  
My eyebrows arched at this. "And how do you suppose you'll stop me?"  
  
"Go ahead, stand up. If you can walk to the door, I'll let you leave. If not, you are staying in here to get your strength back."  
  
I was saved from attempting it, because at that moment Paige walked in, carrying a large platter of food. Though mostly chicken, I did spy a few slices of ham. I wondered aloud were it came from.  
  
"The ham is the last of a supply Gheed got off of a passing merchant. He tried to make us pay for it, but Ravina threatened to burn his wagon," Paige said, her straight face betrayed by her laughing eyes. "He still refused, not believing her, so she lit his robes instead. As he was jumping around to bat out the fire, I somehow ended up with the ham in my hands."  
  
"Well, I'm glad she stood up to him, but I will still talk to him… when I am allowed to leave," I shot a glance at Kiara, who suddenly made herself busy, cutting some of the chicken into finger length strips.  
  
As Paige turned, I asked her to send Ravina in here. Then I grabbed a ham slice. It was very tender. Whoever had prepared it had known what they were doing. After that slice, and another, Ravina and Paige walked in.  
  
"Ah, young sorceress," I said, watching her blush. "I want to thank you for your, how should I say, thoughtful use of magic to acquire such a tasty treat for me. But, before you say anything, please eat. You all look about as starved as I am, and there is more here than for the four of us. Oh, Paige, before you sit down, could you get us something to drink? My throat is very dry."  
  
The young Rogue turned with a swirl of her hair, and ran out of the tent.  
  
"Ravina, are you starting to stand up for yourself? Paige told me what you did to Gheed."  
  
If it was possible, I believe she blushed even deeper. "Well, he was just being so… so… rude. He said that if I wanted it, I'd have to help him with something. Then he got this real slimy smile on his face. It… angered me. I… had to do something. He had too many valuables in his wagon, I wasn't about to burn that. So I shot a small fire bolt at the tail of his robe. He may be limping for awhile, though."  
  
I returned her impish smile. "I'm glad you stood up to him. His kind are found throughout this land. If his goods weren't needed, I would gladly run him out of here. I will still talk to him. It seems he forgot our previous conversation."  
  
At that moment, Paige walked in, carrying a wineskin. "Akara donated this, and she said it should help you regain your strength." She handed it to me, and took a long drink, then passed it to Kiara. "She also said that no matter how strong you feel, you cannot leave the tent until Kiara says you can."  
  
The older Rogue choked on her drink, nearly dropping the wineskin as she handed it to Ravina. I looked over at her. "So… I can't leave here until you say I can… We will see. But first, I'm going to eat more." At that, I grabbed a piece of chicken, and tore into it.  
  
The four of us sat and ate, relating the last three days, including what happened at the stones. When I fell, Kiara and Paige had fired several arrows into the carver that attacked me, then ran over. Kiara lifted me in her arms. Ravina gathered the equipment I had dropped, while Paige covered them both. Ravina then opened a Portal. Kiara carried me straight to Akara. Paige and three other Rogues went back through the Portal to gather the items scattered in my rush to the stones. They left the items in a pile outside, to let me go through them when I was able. The quick actions of the three women saved my life.  
  
"Well, I guess I will forever be in your debts," I said, looking at each of them.  
  
"No, Xavier, you won't," Kiara said. "You would have done the same for any one of us."  
  
Paige and Ravina both nodded.  
  
I suddenly laughed. "I'm glad there are no other Paladins here. Imagine how it would have looked to them, a Paladin being carried in by a woman!"  
  
Ravina just stared, as the two Rogues began laughing too. "What's so funny?" she asked, not quite understanding.  
  
Kiara wiped her eyes, which, for the second time in an hour, were full of tears. "Paladins are very chivalrous, almost annoying in the way they act towards women. If this was a true town, instead of a camp, Xavier would lay his cloak over a puddle to keep any one of us from walking through it."  
  
At annoying, I looked up sharply, but saw the laughter in her eyes. "Well, maybe not lay my cloak over it, but I would guide you around it, unless it was too large. Then I would lift you up, and carry you over it."  
  
We spent the rest of the time laughing at Paladins, which, when the stories are heard from an outside source, are pretty hilarious. I decided that three days in this tent was enough. I slowly stood, feeling Kiara's eyes on me. Luckily, Ravina was sitting close to the door. I looked into her eyes, and laid my hand on her shoulder. She tensed, to keep me from falling. I'm sure Kiara caught that, but she said nothing. I took a staggering step to the door, and leaned against the post.  
  
I looked back at the Rogue who so obviously loved me. "There, I made it to the door. Will you help me outside?"  
  
She glared at me, but only for an instant, then stood, and wrapped my arm over her shoulders. "Come on, you big lug," she said, and helped me out the door. It was almost dark as we stumbled out of the tent.  
  
Seeing the pile of equipment, I pointed at it. We sat down next to the items, and I started going through them. There were only a few magic items, but a few of them looked powerful. One sword was even glowing a slight golden color. I saved that for last. There were two rings, an amulet, two weak swords, two armor pieces – one quilted, which added to defense and dexterity; one studded leather, which regenerated life – and a pair of boots. I then turned to the golden sword. Pulling out another scroll, I read the spell.  
  
This item has been identified as:  
  
Culwen's Point War Sword  
  
This item decreases poison length, with bonuses to attack rating, damage, and skill levels. It also increases block rate and hit recovery.  
  
That will come in handy. I laid it to the side, and looked at the other items. The rings were weak, one adding minimal life, the other adding minimal mana. The amulet was a little stronger. It was identified as a Rugged Amulet, adding to maximum stamina. The armors were a Strong Quilted Armor of Skill, and a Studded Leather of Regeneration. The swords I tossed to the side, too weak to be of use. The boots were also. I gave the amulet to Paige, the quilted armor to Kiara, and the studded leather to Ravina. The rest I left, to take to Charsi later.  
  
I stood, slowly, and made my way back into the tent. "Kiara, could you take my stuff to Charsi, and have her repair it? Also, the other items, take them too, and pick up something for yourself."  
  
She looked at me, and said, "We'll do it tomorrow. Charsi is already asleep." With that, she laid down next to me, and wrapped my arm around her waist. She snuggled close, then we were both asleep. 


	7. Ch. 7 - The Underground Passage

The Underground Passage  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. As I rose, I noticed Ravina and Paige had joined us in the tent. I rose, my head still somewhat cloudy. I pulled on my armor as Kiara sat up. She looked at the other two and nudged Paige with her foot.  
  
"Get up, sleepyhead, we have a big day ahead of us."  
  
Paige started to rise, then realized Ravina still had her arm pinned. Ravina rolled, and looked up at us. "It got kind of cold outside, even in front of the fire. We thought it wise to come in here."  
  
I smiled down at her. "I have come to a conclusion. Since we will all be working together, no apologies, especially for something like this. If we can't live in the same room, how will we work together? Now, let's all get ready."  
  
I stepped out first, being the first up. Kiara followed close behind.  
  
"So, where are we going? The Underground Passage?"  
  
"Yes," I answered. "I want to get Cain today. This… delay… was not good."  
  
"Next time, make sure they are dead before you turn your back on them."  
  
I turned quickly, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her in the air. She screamed, then kicked me in the stomach, hard enough to hurt, but not enough to do damage. I pulled her close, then collapsed, and we rolled through the dirt for awhile. I looked up at the clearing of a throat, right into Kashya's eyes. Kiara must have also, because she leapt to her feet and away from me.  
  
"Kashya, can I help you?" I asked, still on the ground. She just snorted, but I thought I saw a smile light her eyes. She turned away and stomped off. I looked over at Kiara, and she just smiled. As I rose, Paige and Ravina exited the tent.  
  
Paige saw me first. "Were you just laying down?" she asked, seeing the stains on my clothes.  
  
"You could say that," I answered.  
  
I picked up my equipment, and Kiara got the other items, and we went to see Charsi.  
  
"Charsi, I have a job for you," I said, laying down my stuff. "How soon can you have these repaired? I'll give you all these other items in payment."  
  
She looked it over. "Give me two hours," she said.  
  
Glancing at Kiara, I added, "And let her look at your bows. She'll need two."  
  
Leaving Kiara and Charsi, I went to see Akara.  
  
"Akara, Ravina said you were holding a staff for her. How much do you want for it?"  
  
"Paladin, are feeling generous today?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, it's more of a thank-you gift. She did help save my life this week."  
  
The aged seer went to her wagon and drew out a staff. It had a faint red glow to it. She explained it would add power to Ravina's fire skills, and help to deflect most attacks. I paid her for it, and left. I met Kiara and Paige, who were going to practice with their bows. I wished them luck. I then found Ravina. She was repacking her backpack. Not able to hide the staff (really, where do you put a six-foot-long piece of wood?), I held it out to her. She leapt to her feet and snatched it out of my hands.  
  
"That's for setting Gheed on fire yesterday, I really appreciated it." I smiled at her, knowing she did not expect the gratitude.  
  
"Xavier, thank you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around me. I let her continue for a few minutes, then pried her off of me.  
  
"Ready to go kill some more demons?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
We went over to Charsi, who was just finishing repairing my armor. After picking it up, and putting everything in it's proper place, Ravina and I headed out of the camp to pick up our Rogues, then we went to the Portal, still open after three days. I guess they last until the caster passes through them again. I went through first, followed by Kiara, Paige, and then Ravina. We came out in the center of the stones.  
  
I started into the center of the field, the others trailing behind. We raced across, slowing only to cut down what was in our way. Ravina screamed as a skeleton sliced at her, barely avoiding losing her arm. I raced to her, using my mace to smash the skeleton, and pulled a health potion out of my belt. I poured half of the liquid on her wound, and dumped the rest down her throat. The lesion healed almost instantly, but I could tell it was still painful.  
  
After that, we decided to stay closer together. Paige stuck to Ravina like glue, her arrows never missing her targets. Ravina's fire bolts and fireballs raced through carvers and skeletons, either blasting them to pieces or burning them enough to halt their advances. Kiara was right behind me, putting arrows through those I approached, leaving me to remove heads. I stopped, and looked behind us. The trail of bodies ran from the stones to the cave opening.  
  
I hesitated, knowing that there were some good items, but wanting to continue. I looked at the women accompanying me. Ravina was pale, and sweating profusely. Paige was laboring for breath, and even Kiara was having trouble catching hers. I felt the weight of my armor pulling on my shoulders.  
  
"We'll stop here, for a while," I said. "Kiara, Paige, can you shoot while sitting?"  
  
"Yes… yes we can," Paige said.  
  
I handed Ravina another health potion. "Drink it," I told her, "it will help."  
  
She gratefully accepted, and drank the potion quickly. I saw the color return to her face. We sat there for an hour, then I stood up.  
  
"I think we've spent enough time here," I said, rousing them to their feet. "Let's head into the cave."  
  
We crept into the dark passage, our eyes slowly adjusting to the light, or lack thereof. I heard the other whisper the light spell, and saw three small balls of light appear near their heads. I spoke mine too, and we started into the cave. Within seconds we were jumped by more skeletons. They fell in seconds. We followed the main passage, only pausing to hack down any creature foolish enough to attack. Several times we ran across large, wooly creatures, the likes of which even the Rogues had not seen.  
  
Many, many, many dead demons later, we stopped to rest, only for a few minutes. I pulled some remains of last night's dinner out of my pack and passed them around, then handed around some health potions. We all had minor scrapes and scratches, mainly from tripping in the cave than from the attacks.  
  
We continued, and found the exit not far from where we entered. We exited into the Dark Wood, and decide to return to town. My supplies of potions were nearly out, and we had a few weak magical items to sell. 


	8. Ch. 8 - The Dark Wood

The Dark Wood and the Tree of Inifuss  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I picked up some health potions from Akara, and dropped off the few magic items with Charsi. By the time I was finished, the others were already at the Portal. We stepped through into the Dark Wood. I scanned the area first, trying to figure out where the tree was. I spotted a tree standing higher than the others.  
  
"That must be it," I pointed.  
  
Ravina glanced over. "That looks like it's on the other side of the forest," she said. "It'll take forever to get to."  
  
I pulled out my mace. "We'll just have to go for it, there's no other choice."  
  
The four of us moved at the same time, taking up the positions we had ingrained in our memories. The entire way to the Tree, we only slowed to pick up weapons, potions, scrolls, and armor. Arriving at the Tree of Inifuss, we stopped in our tracks. Surrounding the Tree were some large, shaggy creatures, one a slightly different color than the others. Putting up the mace, I opted to use my sword.  
  
"Ladies!! Focus on the odd one. He's the pack leader!!" I shouted, as I charged the nearest beast. My sword flashed in the sunlight as it cleaved through the brute. I spun, driving the blade into the chest of the next one. I was rewarded with a splash of blood as I pierced it's heart. I yanked my sword out of it and raised my shield quickly to catch the blow of a third beast. Staggering under the hit, my arm fell uselessly to the side. I jumped back, and felt the urge to duck. Three arrows passed over my head, one right after the other. All three buried themselves deep in the creature's head.  
  
I glanced back, and saw Kiara waving me to her. I scrambled up, ignoring the pain in my broken arm. She looked at my arm worriedly, and I waved her off. I turned, and approached the green beast, the leader. It was pulling itself up. It was covered with arrows and burned patches of fur. I took pity on it, and decapitated it, ending it's pain. I walked to the Tree. The scroll was up in the higher branches. I turned back, and before I opened my mouth, Kiara and Paige were racing up the tree.  
  
Paige reached the scroll first, and waved it in the air like a trophy.  
  
"Very good, young Rogue, but do you think you could bring it down here so we can take it to Akara?" I asked pointedly.  
  
She blushed, then made her way down. Kiara gave her a friendly, but forceful, slap to the back of the head.  
  
"Ravina, could you open a Portal for us? I would, but I can't put my sword away, not while we are here."  
  
The sorceress did, and soon I was in Akara's tent, getting my arm set. "Now, Xavier, this will hurt a bit," the old seer said. She took both halves of my arm, pulled them slightly apart, and pushed them back together, aligning them perfectly. It took all of my strength to not leap up and strangle her. It hurt worse than when it was broken! She gave me a potion, which I drank greedily. I could feel the pain ebbing away.  
  
"Next time, Akara, can you do something to dull the pain before you cause it?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"What? You mean that you can't take a little pain, even when a health potion can remove it so quickly?" she replied harshly, but I could see laughter in her eyes. "Now, while you are resting, I will decipher the Scroll of Inifuss. It will tell us how to use the stones to open the Gateway to Tristram. I suggest you find some food as well."  
  
I left the tent, slowly turning my arm. It was as good as new. Kiara was waiting for me. I gave her a quick hug, and took her hand. We walked over to the fire, and sat down with Ravina and Paige. The both looked at us, or rather, at our hands, but said nothing. Ravina handed me a plate piled high with meat, which I gratefully accepted. I rested it on my knee, and Kiara began pulling meat off of it as well.  
  
After eating, we discussed the next day's activity: the journey to Tristram. 


	9. Ch. 9 - Tristram

Tristram  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I awoke to something cold and wet dripping on my face. Looking up, I saw a hole in the tent. It was raining again.  
  
"Perfect. I hate the rain," I grumbled. I stood, re-covering Kiara with the blanket. I pulled on my armor, and put my shield in it's place. Looking over at the bundle on the other side of the tent, I decided not to wake up the two younger ones of our party. I stepped outside, the light rain beginning to soak into the leather of my armor. I asked Charsi to check my shield and sword for damage, and got some arrows for Kiara and Paige. I then went to see Akara, and picked up some health potions and the scroll.  
  
Returning to the tent, I saw Kiara step out, her face souring as she stepped into the rain. Then she saw me and smiled. I returned the smile, arriving at her side.  
  
"So, how's my friendly neighborhood Rogue doing this morning?" I asked.  
  
"She will be much better if this rain departs," she answered, then spotted the arrows slung over my back. "Do you think we'll need that many?"  
  
"I hope it's enough. Just the fact that Cain can't get out of whatever he's in right now makes me wonder if we can."  
  
"Wait a minute. The guy who wades through carvers like they're a river, destroys a dozen skeletons with a swipe of a mace, and decapitates Brutes is worried about rescuing one old man?" She jabbed me in the side.  
  
"Let's get the sleeping beauties up. I hope this rain doesn't increase."  
  
We went back inside the tent and woke up Ravina and Paige. I told them to check their equipment and make sure the rain hadn't messed any up. As they were getting ready, I went back to get my things from Charsi.  
  
We went to the waypoint, and stepped into the Stony Field. Luckily, the stones were close. We only killed a few Corrupted Rogues on our way there. I pulled out the scroll, and touched the five stones in the order shown on the parchment. As I completed, the parchment crumbled and blew away. Lightning bolts rained down out of the sky, striking each stone. The thunder of it all grew until the monoliths rang like a bell. Lightning flew from one stone to another, until each stone was connected to two others. A red Portal opened in the center, and in an instant the lightning was gone.  
  
I then realized I had covered my ears. I pulled my hands down and looked back at the rest of the party. Kiara was digging in her ear, and Ravina and Paige were staring at me wide-eyed.  
  
"Well. Who wants to do it again?" I asked, punctuating the question with a laugh. Kiara just glared at me. "Right…"  
  
I stepped through first, and scanned the town… or what was left of it. Several walls still stood, but most of the buildings had collapsed, and were burning. The flames looked as if they had been set the day Tristram was overrun. The air was filled with smoke and ash, choking everything. There was no life to be seen. I heard a gasp behind me. Turning, I saw tears running down Kiara's face, and Paige and Ravina looked about to lose their lunch.  
  
"We will set this right," I told them, and handed all three some scarves Akara had given me. "Wrap these around your face, to keep out the stench.  
  
"Paige, Ravina, go around the outside of the town. See if there is any way to put out the flames. Yell if you need help, but try not to drag an entire army down on my head while I'm getting Cain. Kiara, let's find the old man and get this over with."  
  
My Rogue and I started into the town, slipping past the burned-out husks of buildings that once stood tall and proud. The hairs on my arms were standing straight, the reaction caused by the evil in the air. Nearing the central square, we slowed, taking in the scene before us. There were several skeleton champions and carver shaman, and dozens of carvers. I also spotted, over to one side, a few goatmen. In the center of this group was a cage, raised high off the ground. An old man was inside it.  
  
"Alright, let's loop around to the other side and try to find the other two. It will take all of us to pull this off," I told Kiara.  
  
We moved a few buildings away, then headed after our younger charges. We found them close to the opposite side of town.  
  
"We found Cain," I told them. "He's in the central square. We'll have to hit hard and fast, without giving the creatures much time to respond. I want you all to give all the covering fire you can. I will run in, release Cain, and cast a Portal for him. I want all Hell to rain down on those creatures. We only get one chance at this. Kiara, don't start. You may be faster than I, but I need you to shoot anything that comes close. Concentrate on the shaman first. If the carvers start rising, I may not get out."  
  
I took off my backpack, laying it on the ground. I took Kiara into my arms, looked deep into her arms, and gave her a light kiss.  
  
"I love you, and I expect you love me. When we get out of this, I'll show you just how much I love you." I wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Now, let's do it." We crept to the edge of the square, the assembly still not moved from the last time we saw them. I readied my sword. "Give me five seconds, then start firing."  
  
I took off, running straight into the crowd. I killed the first shaman I reached with a decapitating swing. I pulled out a town portal spell, and cut the rope to Cain's gibbet. The cage crashed to the ground, spilling it's contents. I pulled Cain up, and shoved the spell in his face.  
  
"Cain, get the Hell out of here!" I shouted, then spun and drove my sword through a skeleton. I saw fire bolts and arrows raining down, clearing a path for me to escape. I heard the Portal open and close behind me. Risking a glance, I made sure Cain had escaped, then ran back to my companions.  
  
"Alright, we did it. Are there any creatures left?"  
  
"Not in the square."  
  
"Good, let's check them for items, then get out of here."  
  
We moved into the square, watching for any sign of movement. I ran my sword through each creature I looted, making sure it was dead. After collecting a sizable amount of equipment, gold, potions, and scrolls, we headed for the Portal to the Stony Field. Unfortunately, it was blocked, by the biggest, ugliest person I had ever seen. He stood seven feet tall. He was wearing what looked like smith's gear, but it was old and rotting.  
  
"Griswold…" Kiara whispered, "He was Tristram's blacksmith."  
  
The creature roared, an inhuman sound emanating from it's mouth. It raised it's arms, huge sledge-swinging arms. Each was the size of a tree trunk. We stepped back a pace. It advanced, still roaring.  
  
"Ravina, watch our backs. Paige, Kiara, take out it's eyes."  
  
I heard the bowstrings being drawn, and two arrows leapt passed my head. The projectiles buried themselves deep into the former smith's head. This served to enrage him more. I rushed in, driving my sword into his stomach. I was rewarded with a skull-numbing blow to the head. More arrows blossomed in his throat, and he staggered. I stumbled away, not hearing anything. A pair of ice bolts flashed in, freezing him in his place. They were followed by fire bolts, turning the former smith into a molten pool of slag.  
  
I felt hands grab me and pull me up. "Xavier, are you all right?"  
  
I turned, and looked into Kiara's charcoal eyes. I reached out and ran my hand through her chestnut hair, and lost consciousness. 


	10. Ch. 10 - Kiara, and Destiny

Kiara, and Destiny  
  
Chapter 10  
  
'Why does this always happen to me? It seems like every quest I take on, I end up back here in this tent, on my back, not knowing how, or when, I got here. Let's see, I was looking for Cain, in Tristram… no, wait… I found Cain, sent him through a Portal, killed a lot of demons… I was leaving, going to the Portal to the Stony Field… Griswold was there… I stabbed him, he hit me, Kiara grabbed me… and that's it, all I remember. She's always there, by my side. In fact, I'm sure she's here now, waiting for me to wake. I'll give her a few more minutes to wonder.  
  
'Wait… what is this strange feeling I have? Every time I think about her, my heart beats faster. I get a strange lump in my throat. What could it be? Surely it's not love… not in the "I'm going spend the rest of my life with you" way… is it? I've never felt this way about anyone before. No matter what I do, my thoughts always come back to her. Her chestnut hair, those burning, charcoal grey eyes, staring deep into my soul… Does she feel the same way about me? Is that what that was in her eyes? Love? I'm very confused right now.  
  
'I wish Akara wouldn't give me so many painkillers. I wish I had something else to think about right now. I used to be able to distance myself from those I work with, but I can always see her. I know she is here beside me. I can feel her holding my hand as I think this. It is. I am sure of it now. I am in love. I just hope we both get through this alive. But what about my oath? My responsibilities? I'll talk to Cain about that, when I can. Maybe he can shed some light on my situation. And I want to ask him about Tristram as well. Find out why he went, and how he got caught. God, her lips, they are so beautiful. Enough soul lashing. I'll face the consequences later.'  
  
I slowly open my eyes, and spot Kiara. She was by my side, again.  
  
"Hi there, beautiful lady," I force out, my mouth suddenly dry.  
  
She looks up, alarmed, then smiles. "Xavier! I was so worried about you! I thought I had lost you this time!" The tears began flowing down her cheeks. She collapsed on my chest and began to sob. I wrapped my arms around her, running on hand through her soft, silky hair. "I love you, Xavier."  
  
I move my hands to her shoulders, and push her up, a little bit. Enough that she looks at me. I delve deep into her eyes, searching for her soul. "I love you, too, Kiara." I pull her close, and touch my lips to hers. We kiss, long and deep. We finally break, both panting, but not from exhaustion. Our eyes meet, and time stretches into infinity.  
  
"Kiara, before this goes any farther, will you have Akara come in here? I have to talk to her, and Deckard Cain. I have to find out what's going on."  
  
She kisses me again, only a light kiss, then walks out of the tent. I close my eyes and try to relax, more running through my mind than our recent activities, both outside and inside the tent. 'Will this change us? Will we take fewer risks? Or will we continue as we are? Fighting, and possibly dying together? Will we die in each other's arms, or will we be seperated when it happens? Will I…'  
  
"Xavier?" Akara calls, "are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, Akara. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
The seeress looks down at me and smiles. "You were deep in thought. Tell me, what were you thinking?"  
  
I look back up at her. I think she knows already. Yes, she does. Might as well get it out in the open. "I was thinking about Kiara. I pledged my love to her, this morning. How will this affect us? If we are to continue, I don't want her to get hurt. If we don't, then the evil that grips this world will surely crush it. I don't want to lose her, Akara."  
  
"Ah, so the Paladin believes he can love… Stranger things have happened… I have seen this, before you even arrived. I knew one would come, and take a Rogue as a lover. This one would also be the one to save us, to save the world. And she would be with him to the end, and they would be risen on high, made rulers of this fair land. And, at their deaths, they would be made angels, to sit at His side, and be his counsel. Trust me, Paladin, there is not a force on, above, or below, this Earth that can pull you to apart. It is your destiny, and hers.  
  
"Now, surely this is not what you asked me in here to talk about. What else concerns you?"  
  
My mind was reeling. Kiara, and I… will defeat all the evil, be made king and queen of Sanctuary, and then angels? This was to much to handle, right now.  
  
"How… how… how do you know all this?" I asked. "How do you know we will be together, forever?"  
  
"It is fate. I have seen it, and what I see always comes true. Unfortunately, you have a very long road ahead of you. I would recommend you try to return from your quests with less… how should I say… disastrous consequences? This time I almost lost you. The Archangel Tyrael himself stepped in, adding his power to mine and the Horadrim. The three of us together could barely keep you alive. Then Kiara pushed her way under our linked arms, and took your hand. Your color rose, and breaths became even and steady.  
  
"Tyrael boomed, 'As you have seen, so shall it be… His oaths are broken, but made again. He now serves that which is most holy, as does she. They are both in the care of Heaven, and never shall they be parted.' The very camp shook with that announcement. Tyrael rose, and placed his hand upon Kiara's shoulder. She looked up at him, and he said to her, 'Be with him, until he wakes. He must rest. He will rise when he is able. You are now his, as he is now yours. Your lives will be long, and prosperous. But first they will be trying. You will both be victorious. And your young friends, the Rogue and the Sorceress, they will be with you, and each other, always. At all costs, never doubt your love. Love will bind you to him, and the Rogue to the Sorceress. Be safe, be cautious, but most of all, be successful. Nothing will stop you, not even death itself. The very Ones you trail know you are coming.'  
  
"He then looked at me, and added, 'Tell him this, when he awakes. Make him know what is to come. The Ones they will follow and defeat are the Prime Evils themselves. The Lords of Hatred, Terror, and Destruction now walk the surface world. Deckard Cain, as the last surviving Horadrim, you are to assist him in his quests. Make him aware of everything he needs to defeat the evil that has so plagued this land. You alone carry the hope of this world. Pass it on, and assist him when necessary. My information to you is this: Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, is in Kurast. The Lord of Terror, Diablo himself, is in Hell, on his throne. And Baal, Lord of Destruction, is attempting to take Harrogath. He is in the deepest bowels of Mount Arreat, laying siege to the city of the Barbarians. They must all be defeated, or this world will perish.' At that, he stepped away from your side, and disappeared. You see, now it is all clear. You are the one to save us, and Kiara will be at your side."  
  
"Xavier! I'm sure you were surprised when you found I wasn't here," Deckard Cain exclaimed, from his place by the door. I had not seen him come in.  
  
"Cain? You are right, I was completely surprised. In all the years I've known you, you have never been one to back out on a commitment. You must tell me what happened."  
  
"Before you start, Deckard," Akara said over his response, "the young Paladin has to eat. What would Tyrael say if you talked our future king into starvation?"  
  
She stepped outside, and bade one of the Rogues to get food. Kiara came in, followed by Ravina and Paige.  
  
"Is it true, Xavier?" Ravina asked, her blue eyes alight with happiness. "Kiara told us you two will be King and Queen of all Sanctuary."  
  
"Yes, it is true, Ravina," I said, reaching out for Kiara's hand. "And you and Paige will be at our sides, as our counsel. But first, we must rescue Sanctuary from the Evil that has inhabited it. We have been blessed by the Archangel Tyrael." I saw a Rogue come in, trying to find a place in this small tent, so full of people. "But first, I must eat. Deckard, Ravina, Paige… would you excuse us? I have something to discuss with Kiara while I am eating."  
  
The three edged out, leaving the Rogue standing there. "Just set the platter down, Blaise," Kiara told her, "and thank you for securing it."  
  
The young Rogue smiled, set the food down on a crate, and left. Kiara turned back to me, her grip commanding, yet peaceful, in mine. "Do you believe it will happen?" she asked me, referring to what had so recently happened to us. "I know it was said by Tyrael, but it is so early yet. We have not even faced Andariel. And if I hadn't taken your hand, we would be at your grave… and I would have been lost…"  
  
I raised a finger to her lips, silencing her. I could see tears forming in her eyes again. I forced my self into a seated position, drawing my legs underneath me. She moved onto the cot next to me, and we sat there, holding each other.  
  
"We will succeed, not because of what Tyrael said, but because neither of us can give up. We will stop any who oppose us, and destroy those which seek to destroy our world. Now, could you please hand me some food? I am about to die of starvation."  
  
Kiara laughed as she reached for the platter. She set it on our knees, balancing it between us. We ate, savoring the meats, fruits, and bread we were given.  
  
"I must ask, how many days have been asleep? My stomach has never been this empty," I said, between chunks of beef.  
  
"You were unconscious for fifteen days, this time. According to Tyrael, you were dead for five hours. It took him that long to arrive. He said he was making a deal for you, with his higher command. We will not be allowed to die, until after They are all defeated."  
  
My ears pricked up at this. "I will not be allowed to die? That's good to know… Wait, you said we. Did he deal for both of us?"  
  
"No… all of us. Ravina and Paige are protected as well. He will come, to any of our calls. He will not fight with us, but He will raise us if needed. Although, the thought of being risen from the dead makes me shudder."  
  
I could feel a shiver run down my back as well. "Let's take our minds off of this, and something a little more pleasant." I pulled her closer to me, and lowered the now empty platter to the floor.  
  
"Oh?" she asked. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us. More accurately, how do you want to handle the situation? Should we wait, until we have a secure world to raise our children in, or should we start now? The problem with starting now is that I won't want you fighting while you are pregnant. The problem with waiting is I have no idea when we will be finished."  
  
"Well…" she replied, a smile growing on her face. "Waiting would be the best answer, but I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time. Besides, Akara has potions that can reduce the risk of me getting pregnant."  
  
"Oh, you are a sly one, aren't you, my dear?" I wrapped my arms around her a kissed her forehead. "I want to talk to Deckard before, though. Could you go out and get him for me?"  
  
She rose. "Ok, but you promised. We will be together tonight."  
  
I smiled at the emphasis she put on together. Watching her walk out the door, I turned my thoughts to what I wanted to talk to the old Horadrim mage about. 


	11. Ch. 11 - Deckard Cain

Deckard Cain  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Cain limped into the tent, followed by Kiara. It seems he hadn't gotten out of Tristram without a scratch. He sat down, heavily, on a crate. Kiara wormed her way onto the cot, and under my arm.  
  
"Cain, what happened? Why didn't you meet me here, and how did you get caught? I'm sure you could have defeated those creatures by yourself."  
  
"Xavier, Xavier. You know mages can only cast for so long before they have to rest. I had followed the Dark Wanderer here. In his wake, he left misery, despair, and terror. Demons rose, and attacked villages, towns, any place of human habitation. The Rogue Encampment was able to fend off the first attacks, but they were slowly losing defenders. I went into Tristram to find a way to stop the demons from exiting the Hell Portal there. I succeeded in closing it, but at a cost. The Dark Wanderer himself found me, and imprisoned me in that cage. A cage from which no magic could be used.  
  
"That is how you found me. I must warn you, Halcrion, what has happened here on Sanctuary must never happen again. I know Tyrael said you would be successful, but that depends on you. You can be defeated. I was. When you face the Three, there is only One other who is as strong." Deckard cast his eyes to the sky, signifying the One he spoke of. "You must defeat them. Only then will this world return to it's former peace."  
  
"But Cain… Why me? Surely there are others who could do this. Surely…"  
  
"No, Xavier. There are no others. You must do it. You, and your companions. There are a few that have arrived. This is to be done by seven, and their mercenaries. Or, in some cases, significant others," he added, with a wink at Kiara. "Two others have arrived here, an Amazon and an Assassin. Both have been briefed on what you have done, and both have received mercenaries from Kashya. They await your orders."  
  
"An Amazon and an Assassin. Kiara, could you go get them? I would like to meet them now. I'll probably be in this bed for a few days, so I'd like to get started on any plans." Kiara gave me a quick kiss, which I returned (of course), and left the tent.  
  
She returned with a tall blonde and slim brunette, followed by Ravina and Paige. The Amazon was tall, about 6' 2", with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Her green eyes flashed in the light of the lantern. Her leather armor hugged close to her body, accentuating her curves, and here leggings were the color of wheat. She had a bow secured to her back, along with a quiver of arrows. She had a short sword strapped to her side, and a shield hanging behind the bow. The Assassin was just the opposite. She was about 5' 1", and about as big around as my right arm. Her dark brown, almost black hair was cut short, falling just above her shoulders. Her black leather armor was cut close too, but looked as though it provided more freedom of movement. Her leggings were a light grey. She had a shield also, hanging at her back, but in place of a sword was a different bladed weapon, a katar.  
  
I stood to greet them, thankful I didn't fall flat on my face. "Good day, ladies. I understand you are to join this dark quest?"  
  
"Yes, we are," the Amazon replied. "I am Alanna Harahna, of the Valkyrie clan."  
  
The Assassin nodded. "I am Riega Val Karene, of the Order of the Dragon. My blade is at your service." She swept a deep bow.  
  
"I am Xavier Halcrion, Child of the Army of Zakarum, and this is Kiara Halcrion, Sister of the Rogues, and my wife. Please, be seated." I motioned to the crates, which were all that were in here at the moment. If there are going to be more of us, I'll need a bigger tent. "Cain, if you would be so kind, please tell us where we are needed next."  
  
Kiara sat down next to me, after exchanging a look with Paige. Paige stepped out, leaving Ravina standing off to the side. I motioned her to join us. Cain stood up, allowing her to sit.  
  
"The next task you are requested to perform is to recover the Horadric Malus from the Smith in the Barracks at the Monastery. Charsi was unable to retrieve it before she fled. With it, she will be able to imbue an item with magical powers, but she can only imbue one item per person," Cain drew a deep breath and continued. "The Monastery is deep in the Tamoe Highlands. You will have to advance through the Black Marsh to get there. While in the Black Marsh, enter the Forgotten Tower and slay the newly- risen Countess. Her evil is rousing more in the Marsh itself. Once you have slain the Countess and retrieved the Malus, you must defeat Andariel. She is holding her throne in the Catacombs several stories below the Inner Cloister of the Monastery. Only then will Khanduras be safe from the evil. From here we will travel to Lut Gholein, and meet the Necromancer who will be joining us."  
  
I saw Alanna and Riega exchange a glance. "What makes you think we can defeat this Andariel, Cain?" Alanna asked. "Isn't she one of the Lesser Evils?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct. It does not matter who she is, or what she is. If she is not defeated, Khanduras will stay under this spell, and eventually fall apart. If she is defeated, the Rogues can bring the area back together."  
  
"We will do it, Cain. We will join this Paladin on his quest, and send the Demons back to the Hell in which they were spawned," Riega said. No one dared to say anything back to her.  
  
"Thank you all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some more rest."  
  
Alanna and Riega rose, followed by Ravina. The three of them left. Cain followed shortly after. I turned to Kiara.  
  
"Go talk to those two. Have them start training Ravina and Paige with swords. I don't want Ravina to run out of magic and not be able to defend herself, or Paige to do the same with arrows."  
  
"And what will you be doing?" she asked, her right eyebrow rising, and a sly smile on her lips.  
  
"Waiting for you to return, of course. I do have a promise to uphold."  
  
She left, but I could tell she was impatient. Ah, the joys of youth. I lowered myself onto the cot, feeling exhausted. I hope that feeling goes away quickly. Kiara came back in, a smile creasing her face. She looked way too happy. I felt I was smiling too. She worked her way out of her armor, and laid down beside me. 


	12. Ch. 12 - The Black Marsh

The Black Marsh  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I awoke to a mass of hair in my face. I pulled Kiara close, inhaling the sweet scent of sweat in her rich, lustrous hair. She stirred, then rolled over and faced me.  
  
"Ready for a repeat performance?" she asked, a wicked gleam in her eye.  
  
"Ordinarily, honey, I would without question answer that with a yes," I replied. "But we do have work to do."  
  
Her face instantly changed. "Oh, no! Where are Paige and Ravina? Did they sleep outside?"  
  
"I don't think it rained. . . And besides, I'm sure they didn't mind." I sat up. "Come on, Kiara, get up. We have to clear the Forgotten Tower today." She started to rise, and I pulled her into a tight bear hug, pressing my lips to hers. She responded, and we sat in that position for a while, sharing our love. We finally broke free, gasping for air.  
  
"Maybe we should move away from each other, we'll probably get more done that way." I moved across the tent, which was only about five feet wide anyway. I watched as she rose, pulling on her shirt. She bent and drew up her leggings. God, she's beautiful. I dressed as well, then we prepared our equipment. Finally in our proper kit, we stepped outside.  
  
All eyes swung toward us, reflecting a myriad of expressions. Most of the Rogues were either smiling outright or trying to hide the laughter in their eyes. Ravina and Paige were both blushing, and our newcomers just went about their business. Akara and Cain both shot us quick, small smiles, and even Kashya seemed a little less likely to kill me with a look.  
  
"Paige, Ravina, I didn't mean for you two to sleep outside last night. I would like to apologize," I started, but they both turned on me.  
  
"Apologize? For what? Finding a little happiness in this dreary world?" Paige asked. "I congratulate you for that. And you said it yourself, no apologies."  
  
"Xavier, any time you two want to be alone, for any reason, just tell us," Ravina added. "Of course, we'll expect the same." She shot Paige a look that made the both of them blush. "But, maybe we should get a tent of our own. . ."  
  
Kiara laughed. "No, you two. We won't get you another tent, we'll just renovate the one we have, say, split down the middle. . . not longways, but the other way?"  
  
We all shared a laugh at that. Hearing our lighthearted conversation, Alanna and Riega approached, followed by their Rogues. "We should leave soon, Paladin," Riega stated, "if we want to dispatch the Countess by nightfall."  
  
"Yes, you are correct, Madame Assassin. Is everyone ready?"  
  
Our crew, eight of us in all, set off for the Dark Wood, taking that mind- altering step through the Portal. Upon our exit, I could see the two new Rogues, Blaise and Amplisa, stagger under the influences of the ride, but they recovered faster than I did. We spread out, the Rogues taking positions to each side, with me in front, Alanna following, Ravina just behind her, and Riega watching our backs. Kiara and Amplisa were to the left, and Blaise and Paige were to the right.  
  
We crossed the forest easily, the demon spawn deciding our group was too large for a successful attack. The air soon grew thick, the smell of brackish water rising into the air along with fog. Pools of dark water, most covered in some form of algae, dotted the landscape. The ground began to squish under our feet. A light path wound through the marsh, attempting to avoid the deeper pools. A tower soon rose out of the fog, it's stone walls covered in slime.  
  
"The Forgotten Tower," Kiara announced. "Deep within will we find the Countess."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" I checked the straps on my buckler and exchanged my sword for my mace, expecting skeletons, and stepped inside. The others were close behind. The only thing in the room was a hole with a ladder sticking out of it.  
  
"Ravina, two fire bolts down the hole, to clear anything down there, and to give us a good idea of what that room looks like."  
  
We both approached the hole. She fired, the bolts shooting through the hole. I looked down and didn't see anything. "There's nothing in there. Someone cover me as I go down." Kiara moved to the head of the ladder.  
  
"You better make yourself small if anything does enter. I would sure hate to kill my future king because he was stupid."  
  
I just smiled at her and started down. Hitting the floor, I scanned the room, noting nothing of interest, except a single door. I faced it, and shouted for everyone to come down. Minutes later we walked through the door. . .  
  
And were confronted by three goatmen. All of them were killed by arrows before I had a chance to raise my mace. We continued, through four levels, cutting down (or shooting down) anything in our path. We were able to recover enough armor to outfit the newcomers and their Rogues. Soon we arrived at the fifth level. The level we were looking for.  
  
"Alanna, Riega, you all go right. We'll take the left."  
  
We set off, searching the rooms we encountered. The first was full of gold and other items.  
  
"Let's come back for this later, so it doesn't weigh us down."  
  
As we turned to leave, I heard Alanna shout for help. We raced out into the central square to see them surrounded by goatmen. I drew my sword and rushed in, slashing through the bodies in front of me. Arrows and fireballs darted past me to burrow and burn into the thick hides. After the fighting was over, we decided to stick together. We found only two other doors. Looking into each, we found they circled around and met the other.  
  
We went through one, and followed the passageway, which opened onto a smaller courtyard. In the center of this courtyard was a huge tub, filled to the brim with blood. The walls and floor were splashed with blood as well, reminding me of the recent battle we fought. Surrounding the tub were Corrupted Rogues, there bodies a dark blue, the sweat shining in the light of the torches. Suddenly, one of them stepped away. Her skin was darker, richer, almost healthy-looking, except for the fact it was as dark as night.  
  
"Sisters!" she cried. "We have visitors!" The other Rogues turned toward us, raising their bows. Five arrows snapped past my head, blossoming in two of the possessed ones. Five more soon followed, dropping two more of the Corrupted Rogues. Riega appeared beside me.  
  
"Should we join this fight, or let those with ranged weapons do all the work?" she asked, one eyebrow rising to accentuate her question.  
  
I gripped my sword tighter. "Let's take the Countess." We rushed the fallen one, our blades flashing in the light of the fires burning in the room. The Countess turned, seeing us approach, and fired an arrow. I caught it on my shield, hacking it off with my sword. Riega's katar plunged forward, splitting the other's bow. I brought my sword up, and brought it down into the demon's chest. A harsh scream filled the air as the former Countess's soul was released from it's Hellish imprisonment. The body slumped to the floor. We turned and saw the line of bodies in our path, all with arrows or burn marks covering them.  
  
"You two need to learn to kill the minions before going after the leader," Kiara chided, stepping to my side.  
  
"But darling, I know you will always be back there to cover my back."  
  
She laughed. "It's a good thing there weren't anymore. We are all out of arrows, and Ravina's out of mana. Now, before anything else walks in, let's go gather out the goodies in here and get back to the Encampment."  
  
We gathered approximately a thousand gold coins, and several magical items. Arriving back in the Encampment, Kiara through our stuff into a chest, while Warriv located and emptied some other chests for the rest in our party. I took the magical items to Cain, leaving with a couple katars, an orb, three bows, four hard leather armors, three rings, and a few charms. The rings, armors, bows, and katars I passed to Alanna, to distribute them as she pleased. I handed the orb to Ravina, but she decided to continue using her staff. I handed her a few charms that would add to her mana, and held on to the other, the one that add to my magic find ability.  
  
"So, Paladin, how is it you managed to avoid coming back unconscious this time?" I turned and looked into Kashya's eyes.  
  
"Because I have the best bow on this side of Aranoch protecting me, and others with whom I can share the kills with. I no longer have to rush directly into a fight. I can work my way through a group."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Very well. I just want you to know, if Kiara comes back like you did last time, I will personally string you up and make you an example to others."  
  
"Kashya, if Kiara comes back like I did, I will sit by her side until she recovers. When she does, you will then ask her if you can string me up." I turned on my heel and walked away. 


	13. Ch. 13 - A Deadly Shot...

A Deadly Shot. . .  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kiara met me near Charsi's shop. She had seen the exchange between myself and her mother. "What was all that about?"  
  
"Kashya was surprised I was able to walk in here on my own accord. I told her it was because I didn't have to focus on all of the creatures at once. She then told me that if you ever come back here like I did, she would hang me. I told her that she would have to wait until you recovered to ask you how you felt about that, then I walked away."  
  
"She told you she would hang you? No wonder she has no one in her life, she's too aggressive. Just because she was hurt once, doesn't mean she has to make everyone else hurt. I'll go try to knock some reason into her. . ."  
  
"Kiara, don't," I said, grabbing her arm. "What do you mean, she was hurt once? When?"  
  
"About eighteen years ago. . . nine months before I was born. Since then, she has attempted to teach me that men were foul, evil creatures, like the demons we have fought. I learned that some are not quite evil," she sighed, her dark, wet eyes roaming over my body. "Some are very, very good. . ."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
  
"I never told you. Well, if you're not going to let me talk to her, why don't we talk? I have a few things to say about you rushing into that last fight with that assassin. Why did you do that?"  
  
"Why? Because at the time, we were the only ones that were not able to shoot anything down. You all did a great job of shooting all the minions, so we focused on the Countess," I explained, looking her in the eyes. I reached for her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me. "Although, I do have to give you my thanks for catching that last one. . . She was too close."  
  
Kiara pushed away from me. "Next time, don't run so far away. I may not be so lucky. . . I don't want to lose you!" She rushed back to me, burying her head into my shoulder. I held her as she cried, feeling the tears building in my eyes as well. We stood like that for a very long time.  
  
I lifted her chin. "Kiara, don't worry, my love, you will never lose me." I bent, kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around my head, urging the kiss deeper. We finally broke, feeling the day's exhaustion building on us. I then noticed the weight of the pack digging into my shoulder. So I wrapped my arm around Kiara, and led her to Charsi's tent.  
  
"Good day, you two," the blacksmith chirped. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Charsi, has anyone ever said you are an extremely happy person?" I asked. "We have some stuff for you, mainly weak magical items, but there may be few good ones. Also, I have a question. This Horadric Malus, how big is it? How will I know what it is?"  
  
The blacksmith began picking up the items I laid in front of her, sorting them into the appropriate bins. "The Horadric Malus is about the size of a hand sledge," she explained. "About fifteen inches long. It weighs about twenty pounds. The handle is a deep rosewood, and the head is the color of dampened steel. If you pick it up, you will be able to feel the power in it."  
  
"Twenty pounds?" I asked. "Hmmm. . ."  
  
I felt Kiara move under my arm. "Charsi, thanks for the information. Could you get some items together for us? It's getting late, and we all need sleep. For the archers, two quivers each. I want your best small crossbow, with one quiver. I also need a stronger short sword for Ravina, and another katar for Riega, if she wants it. If you have any javelins or spears, I want Alanna to look them over. Is there any gold left of that which you were going to give me, in exchange for those items?"  
  
She looked at what she had, and compared it to what I requested. "Let's see. . . only twenty gold coins."  
  
"Keep them for your troubles. Thank you, Charsi," I said, as I dragged Kiara's nearly sleeping form from the tent. I bent down, tucked my arms under her knees, and lifted the tired Rogue in my arms. Her eyes flashed open as her arms flew around my neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, then realized I was carrying her. "Oh, never mind. Carry on, my knight."  
  
I laid her on the bed, grateful the day was nearly over. She sat up and helped me remove my armor and boots, then I did the same for her. We laid down, our exhaustion finally getting the better of us.  
  
The next morning dawned cool and bright, but I could smell the rain in the air. Rain. An adventurer's worst nightmare. Hopefully it won't break until we enter the Monastery. From then on, we should be dry. I felt Kiara begin to stir against me. I reached across, running my hand along her leg. She snuggled close, pulling the blankets over us.  
  
"No, no, no, little Miss Rogue," I said. "We have to get up now, and go pick up a hammer."  
  
"I want to stay here for now. . . I don't want to go chasing off after some hammer." she grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
I ran my hands around her, and rolled. She screamed, more out of surprise than anger. We ended up in a tangled heap on the floor next to the bed, she laying on my chest.  
  
"Ow. . ." I moaned, faking the pain I barely felt.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt you, my widdle Powadin?" she asked, using her best little- girl voice. "Because, if I did, maybe next time you won't waking me up when I'm not ready." She pushed up, trying to rise. The blankets were still wrapped around her legs, and she tripped, falling back on to me. I was expecting it, and caught her in my arms.  
  
"Now you won't be getting up, my widdle Wogue," I cooed, imitating her as best I could, and trying to hide my enjoyment of this little game, which wasn't easy the way she was straddling me. "Now you are my prisoner, and you won't go anywhere except where I tell you."  
  
She laughed. "Alright, alright. . . you've made your point. But you are right. We do have to go get that hammer." She tried pushing away again, only to be stopped by arms and pulled back down on top of me. "What are you doing?"  
  
I slowly undid my arms, and she rose, hesitantly, waiting for me to grab her. She slipped from the blankets, allowing the puddle around her. I got up, pulling the mass of wool and linen onto the bed.  
  
I then stepped to her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms over my head, catching her mouth with mine. We kissed, our tongues sliding easily against each other.  
  
She broke the kiss first. "We have. . . to get. . . ready. . ." she forced out, between the kisses. I finally pulled away, as breathless as she was.  
  
"I think you're right." I sat down and pulled on my boots, then my armor. I helped her get her boots, then lifted her armor over her head. She raised her arms, and I slid it down. After adjusting it she smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I picked up my pack, swinging it onto my back. I then buckled my shield and lifted my sword. She did the same with her bow, and we stepped outside.  
  
Ravina and Paige were just getting up. Alanna and Riega were still asleep, their Rogues nearby. I turned to Kiara, my eyebrow raising.  
  
"It seems we may have a little more time, Miss Granier. . ." I started.  
  
"No, Mister Halcrion, it's too late for that. You already drug me out here. You'll have to wait," she retorted. I pulled her to me and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You are mean," I whispered.  
  
"No, not mean, just a tease," she whispered back, and spun away. I watched her bounce away. Well, actually, I watched her rear bounce away. She sat next to the embers of the fire. Warriv came out of his wagon then.  
  
"Ah! Hello, friend Paladin! Would you like some breakfast?" He held out two large plates, loaded with food. "Go on, and take one to your lady!" I took both plates and walked over to Kiara.  
  
"Warriv is in a great mood today," I said.  
  
"Well, he does know he'll be able to leave here soon, and get back on the road. That is, after we defeat Andariel."  
  
Ravina chose that moment to sit down next to us, a plate in her hand. "We're not going after the demon yet, are we?" she asked, her lower lip beginning to quiver.  
  
"No, not yet. We still have to get Charsi's precious hammer first."  
  
Paige stepped over the log and sat next to Ravina, running one hand lovingly across the sorceress's back. "Don't worry, Ravina. You won't have to face that one by yourself. We will all be there for you."  
  
Hearing the young Rogue's words, I looked up. Ravina looked to be on the edge of tears. I locked eyes with Paige, and her look said she would explain later. I nodded and went back to my food. Warriv kept going in and out of his wagon, taking platefuls of food all over camp. Alanna and Riega got up soon after, and received their portions along with their Rogues.  
  
Within an hour we were all ready. As we approached the Portal, Charsi ran up. "A few words, before you go. The Horadric Malus is in the farthest room of the Barracks. The Smith is in there. He was once a kind, gentle man, but he has been corrupted as well. If. . . when. . . you finish him, say a prayer over him for me, please?"  
  
"Charsi," I said, "it will be done."  
  
"Thank you, Xavier." At that, she returned to her anvil.  
  
We stepped into the Portal, and arrived in the Black Marsh. We took off across the marsh, weaving through and around the pools of dirty water. Only a few creatures challenged us, falling as we passed them. We soon found ourselves leaving the marsh, and the Monastery loomed up ahead.  
  
We were greeted at the front gate by carvers, fallen, goatmen, skeletons, and gargantuan beasts. As we were finishing the last of these, Corrupted Rogues and quill rats approached. I heard a scream behind me. I spun, seeing Kiara fall with an arrow in her chest. I ran to her, throwing a Portal open.  
  
"Everyone!!! Follow me now!!!" I saw the others begin to turn as I leapt through, Kiara's limp body in my arms. "Akara! She's been hit!" I dashed to Akara's tent, and gently laid Kiara down.  
  
"Sir Paladin," she said. "Your quick work has saved her life." Deckard Cain bustled in as Akara poured a health potion on the wound. I saw the wound close, and the arrow fade away. She then sat Kiara up, and dumped another potion down her throat. "Now, take her to her bed. She will awake in a few hours."  
  
I lifted her, carrying her to our tent. I met Kashya halfway, her eyes blazing. "I told you what would happen if she returned like that!" the older Rogue screamed.  
  
I looked her in the eyes. "Kashya, I'm going to lay her down. If you still have a problem with me, wait until then. If you are all talk, get out of my way. I love your daughter. Nothing you can do can change that." I pushed past her, her mouth flopping, try to find something to say. Ravina and Paige were already at the tent. They pushed the flaps open, allowing me to duck quickly inside. I laid her limp form on the bed, straightening the blankets around her.  
  
"Ravina, Paige, stay here with her. I'll be right back." I stepped out of the tent, face to face with Kashya.  
  
"Paladin, walk with me, please?" she asked, her tone ten times calmer than a few minutes before. I stepped off, and she fell into step beside me. "What I said earlier was. hateful. Since you arrived, I knew this would happen. I knew one of my Rogues would fall for you. I just didn't know it would be my daughter.  
  
Her voice grew more distant. "When it happened, I was only a few years older than Kiara is now. A man was passing through, traveling with one of the caravans. He found me out behind the monastery, shooting arrows. I. didn't hear him approach. He grabbed me and pulled the bow out of my hands. One of his hands covered my mouth. He pushed me onto the ground, ripping off my clothes. He didn't take very long. Akara found me, a few hours later. I was still lying there, crying. To this day there is no man I have ever trusted."  
  
"Kashya, I mean nothing but good for Kiara. If this was any other circumstance, I probably never would have come here. Now that I have, I am glad I did. I have met a woman I love, and she returns my love." I turned to the Rogue. "Kashya, I swear on my sword that I will never do anything to hurt her. The oath of a Paladin is sacred, never to be broken."  
  
Kashya gazed deep into my eyes, searching. then she blinked and nodded. "I can see that now, Paladin. I take your oath." She seemed to collapse in on herself. "Take care of her. She is my only daughter. The only person in this world I love."  
  
"I will." I turned away and headed back to the tent. Kiara was still asleep. I sat down heavily next to the bed, feeling my strength drain away. My only love, lying in front of me, unconscious. And there is nothing I can do about it.  
  
'Then Kiara pushed her way under our linked arms, and took your hand. Your color rose, and your breaths became even and steady. . .' I heard Akara's rasping voice in my mind, describing my recovery. I reached out, and took the petite, pale hand in mine. A slight smile crossed the sleeping Rogue's face, pushing away all that was building up in her. Her body visibly relaxed. 'Hmmm. . . I guess it does work.'  
  
I sat there through the evening, keeping her hand in mine. Ravina and Paige entered sometime in the midafternoon, bearing a plate of food. They joined my silent vigil.  
  
When Kiara's eyes fluttered open, my heart almost leapt out of my chest. She turned her head and smiled at me.  
  
"Hi, baby," she whispered. "What happened to me?"  
  
I bent down over her, placing a kiss on her lips. "You took an arrow in your chest. If my prayer aura hadn't been activated, I would have lost you."  
  
"But you didn't lose me, you saved me. . ." she then noticed Paige and Ravina in the room. "Hey, you two. How long have you waited?"  
  
"Only a few hours, Kiara," Ravina answered, kneeling at the bedside. "It's only been a few more since you were shot."  
  
Paige chimed in. "Kiara, would you like some food?" She held up the plate of food.  
  
"No, not right now, Paige, but thanks. In fact," she added, looking at the two young ones, "could you leave us alone for awhile? We. . . need to talk."  
  
"Uhoh, looks like the Paladin is in trouble," Ravina laughed. "Come on, Paige, let's leave the two lovebirds alone." They took each other's hands and practically bounced out of the tent.  
  
I took Kiara's other hand in mine and pulled her up so I could sit next to her. I slid onto the bed, wrapping her in my arms. She settled against me, her body shivering.  
  
"Are you cold, honey?" I asked, pulling the blankets up and around us. She responded by sliding even closer. I took the initiative and stretched out on the bed, pulling her with me. She tucked her head against my chest.  
  
"Xavier, could you take off your armor?" She asked. "It smells like blood." I sat up, pulled it over my head, and threw it into the corner, then laid back down. "Thank you."  
  
We fell asleep in that postion, and slept through the night. 


	14. Ch. 14 - The Messenger

The Messenger  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early, but the smell of rain still lingered. I hate rain. It's so. . . wet. And miserable. And it makes mud, which sticks to boots, making them heavy. And, to top things off, the hole is still there. The morning dew is dripping through it, onto my face.  
  
But there was one good thing about this morning, and she is lying here beside me. I shifted my head a bit, trying to get out of the way of the drips. Finally realizing it's useless, I sat up and cast the blankets off both of us.  
  
"What are you doing? I'm cold, Xavier," Kiara mumbled, ineffectually reaching for something to cover her. Her hands grasped my shirt, and pulled me down instead.  
  
"No, no, my love," I whispered, holding her tight against me. "It's time for us to get up. The others will be waiting."  
  
"So let them wait. I'm not ready to get up yet."  
  
I sat up, and pulled her up with me. "Come on, sleepyhead. Let's face the day."  
  
Kiara grumbles but gets up, and slips on her armor. She throws mine to me, then walks out of the tent. I followed her, squinting at the sun's light. Alanna and Riega were already at the fire. The assassin was sharpening her blades, and the Amazon was counting arrows. Both looked up as we approached.  
  
"We're going straight through today, right?" Alanna queried.  
  
"Yes," I responded. "I want to get us close to Andariel's lair. We'll toss up a Portal, return here to rest, then go fight her tomorrow, if it takes us too long today."  
  
"Hmmm. . . Are you sure we should wait, Halcrion?" Riega asked. "I believe we should complete this as quickly as possible."  
  
"You want to face one of the Lesser Evils when you are tired? Go right ahead. I'm just looking out for the welfare of those in my party."  
  
"Do you realize, Paladin, that your party has seven women in it? And it is extremely difficult for one man to argue with one woman, let alone seven. But I will compromise. When we get to her lair, we vote, to go or not to go."  
  
"Very well."  
  
An uneasy silence stretched between us. The Rogues, and Alanna, tried to busy themselves with checking their arrows, but they did it half-heartedly. Ravina tried to meditate, to open herself to more powerful spells, but was unsuccessful. Riega just glared at me, waiting for me to cave in to her demands.  
  
"Skeletons!!! Approaching the camp!!!"  
  
The shout broke the silence threatening to devour us. I drew my sword, running towards the gate. I could hear the others scrambling to follow. Upon reaching the gate, I looked out at the approaching monsters. Three skeletons were drawing near, but none of them had weapons. One was carrying what looked to be a scroll.  
  
"Rogues, they are unarmed. I will speak to them," I spoke loudly, to allow them all to hear me. "Riega, join me in the field. Kiara, Ravina, Alanna, Paige, Blaise, and Amplisa, stay here and cover us."  
  
"Xavier," Kiara started, "I am. . ."  
  
"No, I want you to stay here, my love," I gave her a quick kiss. "Protect me. Riega, let's go."  
  
I slid my sword back into the sheath, but motioned to the Assassin to leave her katars out. We started across the bridge to meet the three animated skeletons.  
  
"We come with a message, for the one ripping through the countryside," one of the skeletons spoke, it's voice rattling through the bones. "The message is from the Lady of Despair, Andariel herself."  
  
"Speak messenger," I said. "Let us hear what the demoness wants."  
  
"The Lady would like to extend an invitation to you, Paladin," it read from the scroll. "You are formally invited to attend a dinner, given by the Lady to her demon army, two nights from now, in the deepest catacomb of the Monastery of the Sightless Eye. She would like you and those in your party to attend, along with Deckard Cain and the High Priestess Akara."  
  
"Tell your demon boss that we'll be there, but Cain and Akara will not."  
  
The skeleton cocked his head to one side, as if hearing something faint. "She finds your terms acceptable. And she adds, do not bring weapons. To do so would only insult her."  
  
"And insure our quick deaths. No, we will bring our weapons, and she will accept that. Don't worry about telling me what she tells you. Get out of here before I - oh, what the hell." I rip my sword from the sheath and swing out, decapitating the skeleton in front of me. Riega delivers a snap kick to the one on the right, and I slam my sword into the other one, busting through the ribs and cracking the spine. It was over in five seconds.  
  
"You are going to explain the reason for that outburst, correct?" The Assassin regarded me with a critical eye.  
  
"We would have had to fight those three later, so why not find a quick way to get rid of them now? That's three less we have to worry about."  
  
Riega nodded, and we returned to the Rogue camp.  
  
"You struck down three unarmed messengers? Are you out of your mind?" Kashya screamed. "That is beyond all rules of warfare!!!"  
  
"Kashya, before you get completely out of your mind, realize this: they were skeletons. All they were here for was to invite the four of us to dinner with Andariel. I figured those three would be a part of her force that we would have to fight through, so I killed them before we had to face them."  
  
"To dinner? Did you accept?"  
  
"Of course I did, but we won't be going to eat. I'm sure her plans for us was to make us the main course. My plan is to turn the tables on her, and roast her in her own fire. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe my party is ready. We're going through tonight, I don't care how long it takes. We'll get the Horadric Malus, then go after the demon."  
  
"Go then, and take care of my daughter."  
  
I spun, heading for the group by the blue Portal. "Change of plans. With this new information, that Andariel is planning a feast for us, or more likely, of us, I plan on taking her today. We'll swing through the barracks, and get the hammer, then go after the demon. Any objections?"  
  
"Why tonight?" Ravina asked, her face pale. "Do we have to face her tonight?"  
  
"What's wrong with tonight? Other than the fact that we'll be tired, I cannot see any problem with it."  
  
"This is the night before a full moon. She'll be almost at her full power."  
  
"So it's better than facing her tomorrow. Look, Ravina, you don't have to worry about her. I don't know what is bothering you, but you do not have to face it alone. There are eight of us, so you have seven to turn to. Just look inside yourself. I know you have the ability to face and conquer what is going on inside you. So, please, join us. We need your magic to get through this."  
  
She looked up at me, her face tear-streaked. "Thank you, Xavier, I feel better now. Let's fry this demon and all her army."  
  
I looked around at the members of my party. "You heard the lady, we have a demon to fry." With that, I leapt through the Portal. 


	15. Ch. 15 - The Barracks

The Barracks  
  
Chapter 15  
  
My sword flashed out, catching the first Corrupted Rogue in the stomach. It ripped through the diseased flesh, showering the others with guts. I felt a blow on my shield and brought my sword around, removing another head. Three arrows whipped past my head, burrowing into another monster. I glanced back, seeing my companions at the Portal.  
  
In a few minutes, the battle was over. Charred bodies lay in a circle, silent evidence of one of Ravina's spells. Most of the other bodies were pierced by six or seven arrows each. Riega's katars were dripping with blood.  
  
"That was a bit better than the last battle we fought," I said. "Anyone hurt?"  
  
"Only you, Xavier," Kiara said, beginning to pour a health potion on my arm. "Looks like one of them got too close."  
  
I looked down at a small scratch, which disappeared as I spoke. "I didn't even feel that."  
  
Alanna and the Rogues collected all the usable arrows, and I slipped a few magic items into my pack. We then ventured through the gates of the Monastery. Remembering Charsi's directions, I guided us left, into the Barracks. We encountered room after room of Fallen and their shamans. In one room, there were several champion and fanatic shaman, none of which were any match for us.  
  
Turning a corner, I came face to chest with a horrifying sight. A creature, standing eight feet tall, with long, bulbous arms, and a huge, rotund stomach. He had horns on his head, and wielded a hammer.  
  
"The Smith. . . He's holding the Horadric Malus. . ." I whispered to the others, then activated my Prayer aura, watching for the familiar blue glow to surround everyone. Raising my sword, I stepped out, sensing Riega beside me, and five bowstrings being pulled taut behind me. I could also feel the crackle of energy as Ravina activated her currently strongest spell. . . a lightning bolt.  
  
"Fire! Now!" I shouted, then rushed to the creature after the first arrows passed me. Just before I got into attack range, a lightning bolt flashed out of the ceiling, burning through the Smith's skull. The enraged scream chilled my bones, but I swung anyway, my sword biting into his arm. Riega stabbed into him, both blades ripping large chunks of flesh out. Two more arrows leapt past, burrowing into his eyes. He screamed again, swinging out at us. I ducked, and drove my sword into his chest.  
  
Dark black blood spilled down the blade of my sword, smoking in the musty air. I jerked it out of the Smith's chest, sending more blood flinging through the air. The large creature toppled, his great weight settling heavily on the floor. Wiping the blade on the remains of his jerkin, I knelt and said a prayer over his body. I then picked up the Horadric Malus, and turned away.  
  
"Bringen Sie mich zum Ort der Sicherheit zurück," I spoke, a swirling blue Portal popping up in front of me. "Let's go back."  
  
We all stepped through the Portal, and I headed for Charsi's forge. Everyone else collapsed near the fire.  
  
"Charsi, I have the Horadric Malus, and the Smith is now resting peacefully, I hope," I told her, handing her the hammer.  
  
"Thank you, Xavier," she said. "In exchange, I will imbue one non-magical, non-socketed item for each of you."  
  
"Interesting, let me consider what I want you to do, and I'll tell the others."  
  
With that, I turned away, and stopped at Warriv's tent to get some food, which I took to my companions. "One hour to rest, then we'll go back. While we're here, I suggest you all stock up on equipment, and if you have anything you want imbued, go see Charsi. She'll do one item for each of us." I sat down next to Kiara, and she leaned against me. The eight of us picked through the platter, then everyone got up to collect needed items. 


	16. Ch. 16 - Through the Catacombs

Through the Catacombs  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Returning through the Portal, we dashed to the stairs to the jail, killing a few more carvers and shaman along the way. The denizens in the jail proved to be no match for us. We cleared the three levels quickly, only finding a few magical items. Alanna recovered a Guardian Angel body armor, Riega got a Bartuc's Cut Throat, and Paige got a Stormstrike. We found our way into the chapel just inside the Inner Cloister, and cleared it fairly quickly, finding only dark ones to hinder us, then descended into the Catacombs.  
  
Upon entering, we were attacked by Blood Lords. These died just like everything else, and soon each one attempted to run away from us. We found more dark ones, shaman, and Forgotten down here, along with Spiders. The Spiders are nasty creatures, spitting poison everywhere. We had to sacrifice many health potions to reverse the effects.  
  
As we reached the fourth level, we heard manic laughter ringing up the stairs.  
  
"Alright. There should be a small anteroom first. We enter there, dispatch whatever is inside, then throw up a Portal. We'll go back to the encampment and get some supplies, then go take out this demon."  
  
We rushed down, slicing through the few zombies inside. A single wooden door stood there, revealing the only way we could go. I eased it open, peeking into the next room. It was littered with dead bodies, adventurers that did not survive. Dark ones and zombies shuffled around inside. I let the door close, and threw up a Portal. We stepped through, and collected the items we needed and sold items we didn't, then returned.  
  
Stepping through the door, we cut down or shot down everything we saw. A few Rogues had been tied to poles and tortured until death. We cut them down and laid the bodies to rest.  
  
I stood and faced the two large doors, behind which stood the Princess of Despair. I looked around at my companions. The Rogues were grim-faced, their bows held ready. Ravina gripped her staff tightly, her knuckles turning white. Alanna drew a spear from behind her, gripping it like a staff. Riega slowly rotated her wrists, the blades of her katars glittering in the firelight.  
  
"Let's go," I said softly, and started to the door. Everyone followed. I could feel arrows being drawn, and magic building. I kicked the doors open, and ducked as four arrows and a fireball shot over my head. Three zombies fell, and others turned to greet us.  
  
Riega and I leapt out in front, slicing through any and all that dared to approach. Arrows whizzed by, seeking any targets. Fireballs danced through the hall, diving after shaman. Then she arrived. Standing ten feet tall, with four arms attached to her torso, Andariel approached, slowly. One arm shot forward, a blob of poison racing toward us. I dived to the side, catching sight of everyone else doing so too.  
  
As I drew myself up, I saw Riega attempting to move around the demon. To aid her, I picked up a body part (an arm, I think) off the floor and lobbed it at the red-haired demon. I then brought my sword up and charged her. She struck out with one arm, my sword biting into it. Trying to pull the blade free, I saw her other arm swing back, then toward me. I released the sword and rolled away, barely avoiding her blow. She jerked the sword out and tossed it at the Rogues, who quickly fired then moved out of the way.  
  
I reached into my pack and pulled out the crossbow, loading it and firing quickly at Andariel's leg. The bolt dug in, striking an artery. Thick, black blood poured out, but the wound covered itself quickly. I fired again, and again, then Riega leapt in, both katars flashing. One burrowed into Andariel's shoulder, the other into her kidney. She screamed, a long, drawn-out scream of anguish. Riega fell to the floor, unable to recover her katars, and rolled away. The Rogues began a constant fire of arrows, fireballs dashing in from Ravina. Alanna rushed in, her spear held in front of her like a lance. The tip caught the demon square in the chest. She drove it through, the leaf- shaped blade punching out of the demon's back. Andariel screamed again, her arms flailing. One struck the Amazon, sending her flying against the wall. Amplisa ran to assist the fallen Amazon. Ravina began an onslaught of ice bolts, slamming them into the towering demon, one after another. Her skin began turning white, then blue, as the ice froze her.  
  
I grabbed my mace, and approached the chilled monster. Her arm swung around, the ice cracking as the limb flexed. I swung at it, and it shattered into a million pieces as my mace smashed into it. I swung again, smashing it into her chest. Andariel stumbled back, her mouth agape as she looked at the damage I had caused. Her chest cavity was busted open, the organs inside exposed to the air. Kiara and Paige sent arrow after arrow into the hole, puncturing and destroying every exposed organ. Riega leapt in from behind, a short sword in her hands. She drove the blade into Andariel's skull, and the blade pierced her forehead.  
  
I ducked away as the beast slowly toppled. After the dust cleared, I grabbed my sword, and brought it down on the fallen demon's neck, severing her head from her body. I through it into the nearest fire.  
  
"Amplisa," I said, "how is she?"  
  
"Alanna needs medical attention, immediately," the Rogue answered. "She has a concussion, and may have broken ribs. We have to get her to Akara now."  
  
Ravina threw up a Portal, and Blaise and Amplisa carried the wounded Amazon through. Paige and Kiara began collecting magical items, those dropped by Andariel and by the other creatures attending her. Riega pulled her katars out of the demon, wiping the blades on the limp body.  
  
"Maybe next time, Paladin," the Assassin said, "we can wait and rest before we attack a large demon."  
  
I laughed. "Good idea. I almost thought we were lost."  
  
Paige and Kiara walked up then. "We got everything we could find," Kiara stated.  
  
"Some of these items even look useful," Paige added. "We should take them to Cain to be sure, though."  
  
"Ravina, lead the way. We're going home." 


	17. Ch. 17 - Praise, A Marriage, and Goodbye...

Praise, a Marriage, and Goodbyes  
  
Chapter 17  
  
We arrived back in camp to a joyous celebration. As we stepped out of the Portal, the Rogues and their many guests cheered each of us. The first I saw, though, was Alanna. She was standing, with the aid of Amplisa. A broad smile spread across her face as I handed her the spear.  
  
"Thank you for recovering it, Xavier," she cried.  
  
"That spear gave us an advantage, Alanna," I replied. "If not for your sacrifice, we may have been beaten. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, as you can tell, I can't stand on my own right now, but Akara says that's just a side effect of the blow I received. My vision is still a little blurry, but that should be gone by the time we reach Lut Gholein. Warriv says he's ready when you are."  
  
"Tell him it will be a few hours. There are still some things I need to discuss with Cain and Akara, and we need to get rid of the items we pulled out of the catacombs."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
I turned to face the crowd that had gathered around, and a path opened before me. Actually, it opened in front of Akara, who was making her way toward me.  
  
"Ah, Sir Xavier, congratulations and welcome back. We are all ecstatic at the news that Andariel has been defeated. Warriv has agreed to leave for Lut Gholein as soon as you are able."  
  
"Are you that ready to get rid of us?" I ask.  
  
"No, we are not ready to get rid of you, there is just so much more in this world that needs to be done. There are four other locations inhabited by demons."  
  
"Oh, yeah. . . I guess you're right. Anyway. . . I tossed Andariel's head into a fire. I'm sure that will keep her from coming back."  
  
"That was good thinking. Most ways of dealing with demons involves destroying the head in some way."  
  
"Good, I did it right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see Charsi. I'm sure she can do more with the items I have than I can."  
  
"Ah, yes, I'm sure she can," Akara replied. "And thank you, for all your work."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I turn back toward my companions. "Kiara, Paige, come with me. Ravina, Riega. . . feel free to rest. You both deserve it. Be ready to go in. . . four hours. Alanna, thank you, again."  
  
We head off to Charsi's shop, the blacksmith just barely beating us there. "Congratulations, Paladin. I'm sure our lands will be safe now that the demon has been killed. How can I help you?"  
  
"Well, we have all these items here we need to get rid of. I think you can take them." Kiara and Paige start pulling the items out of their packs, blades and armor glittering in the firelight. I reach out and pick up one of the swords, and look at the blade. It shimmers, then gleams a dull, rich green. The name of the sword, Shadowfang, rises to the surface. I lifted it, a bit heavy in one hand, but I will get used to it.  
  
"I think I'll take this one," I said. "It just. . . feels right in my hand."  
  
I also pick up the gems and a three-socketed ringmail, slipping my old studded leather armor off. I settled the ringmail over my shoulders, and found the sockets, then examined the gems I had. Two amethysts, a flawed topaz, a chipped ruby, and three chipped emeralds. I slipped an amethyst and the flawed topaz into the armor, leaving the other socket free. The armor changes color, a deep purple flowing over it. A rush of adrenaline washes over me, as I feel the amethyst doing it's job.  
  
"That's much better." I hand Charsi the old armor, and look at the Rogues. "Take what you want, and make sure the others go through this stuff, also." I handed Kiara the other amethyst, along with a kiss. "Use it well, my dear."  
  
"Don't worry, honey," she replied, her tone honey-sweet. "I will."  
  
We spent the next two hours describing the final fight with Andariel. I heard Alanna's sigh when she learned her spear-thrust was not the death blow to the demon, but her smile came back when I told her we couldn't have beaten the demon without it. Riega then told what she had done, and everyone's mouth fell open.  
  
"You mean to tell us, Assassin," Kashya cooly asked, "that you drove a sword through the demon's head?"  
  
"Yes, Rogue, I did," the Assassin replied, in the same cold tone.  
  
"Kashya, I was there," Kiara spoke up. "I saw her do it."  
  
"Very well."  
  
I saw Warriv rise and begin attending to his horses. "Well, everyone, I'm afraid it's time we started moving on. There are more demons to kill and lands to save. Ladies, let's get ready."  
  
We started saying our goodbyes. Kashya approached me last. "Treat my daughter well, Paladin. If any harm befalls her, I will hunt you down, to Diablo's throne if necessary."  
  
"Kashya, have you not heard anything I've said? If she gets hurt, I'll take it out of my own skin. I will not need your help. She is my love, and nothing will change that. And now, since I have stated that, I will have Cain say a few words to bless us and make our communion known to the Gods, if they don't know already. And then I'll start calling you my mother-in-law. How does that sound?"  
  
Kashya was obviously knocked off her feet by that announcement. "You would. . . have a true ceremony. . . to please me? Does Kiara know?"  
  
I saw Kiara walk up behind her mother. "Well, she does now. You just told her."  
  
"You want to have a ceremony? And you were going to plan it without my knowledge? Why?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was wanting to wait until we got to Lut Gholein, but. . ."  
  
"No. We will have it here. And now. Deckard Cain, come here!"  
  
The old mage shuffled over, leaning heavily on his staff. "Yes, madame Rogue, how may I help you?" His voice rattled in his chest, the steady rain and colder temperatures not good for his health.  
  
"We want you to marry us," Kiara stated, before I could say anything different.  
  
His mouth opened a bit, then closed. "A marriage? Here? Between a Paladin and a Rogue? If it was anyone else, the sky would have just opened and this entire area would have been destroyed, and we would all be standing attendance in Diablo's chambers now. I guess if the Ones up high don't have a problem, let's do it."  
  
He led us to a tent that was still standing. "Xavier, with your right hand, take Kiara's right, and do the same with your left. Kiara, repeat after me. I, Kiara Granier, do take Xavier Halcrion as my husband, blessed this day in the sight of the Ones above, and do swear to be with him for all time."  
  
"I, Kiara Granier, do take Xavier Halcrion as my husband, blessed this day in the sight of the Ones above, and do swear to be with him for all time."  
  
"Good. Now, Xavier, repeat after me. I, Xavier Halcrion, do take Kiara Granier as my wife, blessed this day in the sight of the Ones above, and do swear to be with him for all time."  
  
"I, Xavier Halcrion, do take Kiara Granier as my wife, blessed this day in the sight of the Ones above, and do swear to be with him for all time."  
  
"Now, in the name of the Horadrim, and the Ones they serve, this union is blessed. You may kiss the bri. . ."  
  
"HALT! SAY NO MORE, CAIN!" A voice boomed from all around. A bright light began drifting down from heaven. As it neared, we could make out a figure inside. The light settled to the ground. The Archangel Tyrael stepped forward, the light dimming behind him, his wings fluttering behind. He reached out, grabbing our clasped hands. A new light, this one an electric blue, swirled with red, raced down his arms and across ours, then enveloped us both. It grew intensely bright, then flashed out.  
  
"Now, you are both truly blessed. I believe, Paladin, that when you stop blinking the flashes out of your eyes, you still have a kiss to perform," Tyrael stated, his voice ringing across the encampment.  
  
As my eyes returned to normal, I could see Kiara still blinking out the flashes. I reached up, stroking her cheek. Her eyelids stilled, then she looked into my eyes. We closed the distance slowly, and kissed, slowly, deeply. When we finally parted, we were both breathless. I turned to look at Tyrael. He nodded, then the light grew around him again.  
  
"You now walk with a double blessing upon you. One of love, and one of heaven. Neither can be lost. Go now, and fulfill your destiny." With those words, he rose into the sky, cutting quickly through the clouds. Within seconds, the bright light was gone.  
  
The gathered crowd broke out into a cheer. The sound of it echoed across the camp, but after hearing Tyrael, it was easy to endure. I took Kiara's hand, and we stepped out to find Warriv. Ravina, Paige, Alanna, Amplisa, Riega, and Blaise greeted us first, then led us to the caravan leader.  
  
"Warriv, we can go whenever you are ready."  
  
He looked down from his wagon. "Well, if you are finished with the fireworks, I'm ready to go. Choose one of the wagons further back. You can all take one together, or sort yourselves out between them. The drivers won't mind."  
  
We moved to the next one back. The driver climbed down quickly, handing me the reins. All of us piled in, just enough room for eight bodies and eight packs.  
  
"Rogues, keep your bows at the ready. We may encounter a few demons on our trip. And we will be looked upon as the protectors for this caravan. Do whatever you can to do so."  
  
With that, we set out, Warriv's wagon leading the way. As we left the encampment, an arrow flew in, driving itself into the panel beside me, a note attached to it. Pulling the note off, I handed it to Kiara, who read it aloud.  
  
Congratulations, both of you. I wish you true happiness. Please accept my apologies, And make me proud.  
  
Kashya  
  
P.S. Xavier, you are the best Son-in-law I could ask for.  
  
Kiara turned around in her seat and waved at her mother, standing atop the wall, then leaned over and kissed me. "We are released. She has given us her blessing. Today is a good day."  
  
I looked out at the clouds surrounding us, and the gray smudge in the distance that showed rain. "Well, at least in spirit it is a good day," I replied. 


	18. Ch. 18 - Lut Gholein

Lut Gholein Chapter 18  
  
I heard the voices first. They were quiet, but I could sense the anger hidden in them. Two people, or perhaps more, were arguing, but trying to keep from awakening me. I tried to ignore the voices, to force them out of my head, but it was no use. So I slowly, carefully opened my eyes. While my vision was very blurry, it was enough to see Kiara standing near the door, facing another woman. She had long red hair, and a leather jerkin, possibly a blacksmith.  
  
I still could not understand what they were saying, but Kiara was gesturing animatedly. It seemed as if she were trying to explain something, but the blacksmith just stood there, arms crossed, face as blank as the metal she worked. I attempted to raise my arm to get their attention, but my arm wouldn't budge. Looking down, I saw it had been secured to the bed, along with my other arm and both legs.  
  
My voice rasped in my throat as I attempted to speak. The first try was unsuccessful. I didn't even hear it. "Wat. . . er. . ." That got their attention. Kiara rushed over to me. She began undoing the straps on the bed. When she finished, she helped me sit up, then held a glass to my lips.  
  
After quenching my thirst, I asked, "What happened? I remember leaving the Rogue Encampment, but after that, it's blank. I don't remember anything."  
  
"Twelve days ago," Kiara answered, "we were attacked by a large group of Saber Cats. Some of them were lobbing poison potions. Too many of the vials burst near you. You were heavily poisoned. We were only able to keep you alive but pouring health potions down your throat every hour. When we arrived in Lut Gholein, Mara, the blacksmith and healer, was able to help, with the aid of Drognan and Lysander."  
  
"Was. . . was anyone else hurt?" I asked, interrupting her.  
  
"Alanna and Blaise both caught javelins in their legs, but they recovered quickly. Riega got a smaller dose of the poison, and it wore off by the end of the day. You were the only one critically injured. I was afraid I lost you again. . ." Her eyes started welling up, and tears started to flow. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.  
  
"You heard what Tyrael said. You won't lose me that easily, my love."  
  
We laid there, together, for the rest of the day, and through the night. When morning dawned, Ravina and Paige brought us some food, and described in their words what had happened since we left the Rogue Encampment. They also told us they had spoken to the townspeople, and one of them, Atma, an innkeeper had asked them to clear the town sewers and avenge her husband's death at the hands of Radamant, a Mummy King.  
  
"Cain thinks we should wait until you are recovered before we go, but Alanna and Riega went down to scout the area. They got around most of the skeleton patrols on the first floor, but decided there were too many to face without our help."  
  
"Give me a few hours. I'll be ready by noon."  
  
"No, Xavier. Rest. Please. You need it," Kiara pleaded.  
  
"Kiara, let me do this. I'm no savior of the world if I let a simple case of poisoning keep me in bed."  
  
"You are no savior of the world if you have no strength. Stay in bed, one more day, please, my husband?" She turned her large, wet, doe eyes on me, and I felt my resistance falter. I looked up at Ravina and Paige, and saw them both trying to hide their smiles, but were failing miserably.  
  
"Alright, alright, one day. That's it. No more. But tell Cain to come in here. I want to ask him about Radamant, and whatever else is around here."  
  
Deckard Cain shuffled in a few minutes later, leaning hard on his staff. The old man looked as if he had been up for days, or just finished fighting a battle.  
  
"Ah, Xavier! You are awake!" He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked me in the eyes. "All these women were afraid you wouldn't awake. I have to admit, it was close. Even Fara, the town blacksmith and a fairly good healer, was having a hard time flushing the poison. Between us we were able to do it though."  
  
"Wait a minute, did you attempt to contact Tyrael? He was able to do it last time," I said.  
  
"I tried, yes," Cain said. "But he was nowhere to be found. I learned a few days ago he had been tracking the Dark Wanderer through here. I'm afraid he got caught and is being held prisoner." His hand resting on my chest was enough to keep me from getting up. "There is nothing you can do in your condition to help him. I believe you were told to wait. Do so. You can start tomorrow."  
  
In my weakened condition I couldn't fight him. "If that's how it's going to be. Alanna, Riega, give me a rundown of what you encountered in the sewers."  
  
"Mostly things we've seen before - skeletons, both swordsmen and archers, and zombies. But there are some other creatures - tall ones, with four arms, and each arm holds a sword. Atma said that's what Radamant is. Some of those four-armed ones are like the shaman we saw in Khanduras, with the ability to raise the dead. They die quickly, though, if you can get around their arms, or use a bow."  
  
"Very well." I looked out the window, trying to guess the time. "It looks like it's about time for lunch. What do they have to eat in this desert?"  
  
"With the opening of the caravan route, the supplies have gotten better. Do you want beef, pork, or chicken?"  
  
"Beef, lots of it, and cheese, bread, and fruit if you can get it."  
  
"Coming right up." Alanna and Riega stepped out of the door, giving whispered instructions to Blaise and Amplisa. I heard their hurried footsteps rush away.  
  
"Now, what else do we know about this place? I take it the city is well defended, but what about the surrounding desert?"  
  
"It's covered in sand. It's hot. There are monsters out there. Tombs and rocks dot the landscape. What else do you want to know?" A man stepped through the door, carrying a club and a shield. "The name's Luc, Luc d'Olborne." He stuck his hand out, which I took, cautiously.  
  
"A druid, in Lut Gholein? Tell me how you came to be here, Luc." 


	19. Ch. 19 - Luc d'Olborne

Luc d'Olborne Chapter 19  
  
"Well, I'm originally from Khanduras. Several Rogues had been sent from the Monastery, searching for help to deal with a demonic invasion. The Rogue that arrived in my village was injured badly. She was barely able to get her message out before she died. Our village elders argued for many days before they decided to send help. My group arrived just after you had left the encampment. All the others returned to the village, to prepare it's defense. I decided to catch the next caravan out, and followed you here. I wanted to meet the future King of Sanctuary."  
  
"Your praise is welcome, but early, friend. I'm not the king yet. And if I keep this up," I said, gesturing to the bed, "I might not even make it to accept the crown."  
  
"XAVIER HALCRION!" Kiara shouted, her lips just inches from my ear. "You keep talking like that, and I'll run you through myself!"  
  
"Yes dear," I said, meeting Luc's raised eyebrows with my own. "Oh, I guess you haven't been informed. Kiara and I are wedded. The ceremony was performed before we left the Rogue Encampment."  
  
"I see. So are all these women with you?" He waved his arm around the room.  
  
"In a way, yes. Luc, meet Ravina Choltek, Paige - what is your last name? I don't think you've ever said."  
  
"Lazurni. Paige Lazurni. Blaise is my sister, and Amplisa's last name is Broonel," she said, gesturing to the other Rogues.  
  
"Thank you. This is Alanna Haranha, an Amazon, and Riega Val Karene, an Assassin."  
  
The druid's eyes drew large. "You've associated yourself with an Assassin? You do realize what she does, don't you?"  
  
"Look, d'Olborne," Riega said, her katar raised in front of her face, "I hunt mages who have used their talents to cause harm to mankind. Those I have hunted have deserved what they earned. Don't do anything that may require my attention."  
  
"Don't worry, ma'am, you have no need to threaten me. All I do is for mankind."  
  
"Riega, if you're done, put the blade away. There's no need for fighting in here. Luc, if you would like to join us, you may. We can use all the help we can get." I looked around the room at the many people sitting or standing inside. The group was now ten, counting Cain and d'Olborne. "Luc, do you have a mercenary, follower, friend of any kind that has joined you?"  
  
"No. Not human, anyway. I have a few dire wolves that accompany me, and a couple of ravens, along with a Wolverine spirit. But other than those, no."  
  
"Kiara, have you contacted the mercenary commander in town?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Greiz. He thinks he's a big shot, just because he commands a few mercenaries. He'd get along great with my mother." How she said that with a perfectly straight face I'll never know, but the rest of us started laughing. "Other than that, it seems like he knows what he's doing."  
  
"D'O'lborne, if you would like some human assistance, I suggest you go talk to Greiz today. We're heading out at first light." As I was talking, I noticed my vision started getting blurry. "If there's nothing else, I suggest you all go finish provisioning for tomorrow. I am going to get some sleep."  
  
As everyone filed out, I leaned back on the bed. Kiara shut the door and came to lay beside me. "Xavier, I think you made a wise decision in accepting that druid. I think he and Riega are going to hit off."  
  
"What? She threatened to kill him."  
  
"You weren't watching their eyes. I was. I'm surprised the sparks weren't visible. By the time we finish here, those two will be together. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Are you going to be playing matchmaker?"  
  
"Probably not. It's not needed. Besides, I'll have too much to worry about keeping you alive."  
  
"Gee, thanks, dear."  
  
"You're welcome." And with that, she leaned over and kissed me, and the kiss grew deeper, more passionate. 


End file.
